


Могло быть хуже

by Li_Liana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик-продолжение ориджинала <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6083067">Аль-шерхин</a> от <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD">Alix_ElleD</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Могло быть хуже

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Аль-шерхин](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083067) by [Alix_ElleD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD). 



> Сентябрь 2007

В самом начале второго месяца лета визирь Бадияра-паши после переговоров с вождем одного из кочевых племен привез в Ихтаналь нежданный сюрприз. Визирю его навязали перед самим отъездом. Когда уже были решены все вопросы, сказаны прощальные слова, и отряд воинов Бадияра-паши собирался в обратный путь, из соседнего лагеря прискакал посыльный, который сбросил с крупа своего коня нечто грязное, избитое и оборванное под ноги Ирбан-бею.  
Вождь племени со свойственным кочевым дикарям прямотой и бестактностью заявил, указывая на то, от чего с брезгливостью отшатнулся Ирбан-бей:  
— Мы слышали, ваш господин ценит красивых мальчиков.  
Визирь не заметил никакой красоты в маленьком оборванце, которого, будь его воля, не подпустил бы даже к воротам Ихтаналя. Но он опасался оскорбить вождя отказом, и ему пришлось принять столь неказистый подарок.  
Мальчишка был настолько избит, что визир сомневался, переживет ли он дорогу. И про себя надеялся, что маленький паршивец соизволит издохнуть на следующий же день и избавит его от необходимости предавать неуместный подарок кочевников своему господину. Но вопреки ожиданиям Ирбан-бея, мальчишка выжил. Привезя его в Ихтаналь, визир тут же спихнул проблему со своих плеч на голову Гийнара. Ибо, кому еще разбираться с "красивым мальчиком", как не главному евнуху?  
Гийнар-бей к подарку кочевников отнесся двояко. С одной стороны, после нашумевшего побега Аль-Шерхина, главному евнуху не удалось найти ни одного достойного пополнения в дом для мальчиков, что вызывало недовольство и гнев Бадияра-паши. Но о поездке на рабский рынок Ильбиана пока не могло быть и речи. В начале лета Гийнар-бей отправился в другой ближайший порт Дарантак, но, потеряв там полтора десятка дней, так и не смог ничего выбрать для своего господина. Дарантакский рынок рабов в подметки не годился Ильбианскому. Там сложно было купить даже толкового раба в дом для челяди, а уж найти красивого юного наложника, хоть чем-то выделяющегося среди своих сверстников — оказалось и вовсе невозможно. В добавок к прочим бедам, два последних каравана, со вторым из которых шли новые рабы, разграбили кочевники.  
Так что, учитывая складывающуюся ситуацию, Гийнар-бей только порадовался бы бесплатному пополнению в рядах своих подопечных. Но, с другой стороны, подкидыш от кочевников прибыл в слишком плохом состоянии, чтобы можно было судить, подойдет ли он для гарема.  
Лишь на восьмой день после возвращения Ирбан-бея главный евнух выбрался посмотреть на нового мальчика. Зная более чем примитивное представление кочевников о красоте, он был настроен весьма скептически. И даже не распорядился специально подготовить раба, а просто зашел ранним утром в отведенную тому махонькую комнатушку в доме для челяди. От лекаря он уже слышал, что многочисленные и запущенные, но в большинстве своем несерьезные травмы и ранения заживали достаточно быстро. И, если мальчишке не быть наложником, то хватит ему отлеживаться, и пора перевести его к остальным рабам.  
Критическим взглядом искушенного покупателя Гийнар окинул лежащее на кушетке тело. Поскольку пока не определилась его участь, новому рабу одежды не давали, осмотру Гийнара ничто не препятствовало. Невысокий. Тощий. Неплохо сложен. Но за худобой проступает жилистость, более уместная рабу для черных работ, а не для плотских утех. Впрочем, именно, что "проступает". Его бы немного откормить, и этого уже не заметишь. Хорошие, узкие бедра. Но слегка широковат в плечах. И нет в нем той ранимой мягкости, свойственной некоторым мальчикам.  
Гийнар вздохнул. Не то, чтобы совсем плохо, но, будь они на базаре в Ильбиане, он не стал бы торговаться за такой товар. Но на Ильбанский базар еще долго не ступит нога слуги Бадияра-паши. Поэтому главный евнух, скрепя сердце, перевел взгляд на лицо юноши. Тот не был так подчеркнуто красив, как многие мальчики из гарема, но вполне симпатичен. Даже более. Тонкие черты, хотя лишенные идеальной правильности, навевали мысли о породистости. Еще в лице спящего сквозила какая-то пусть не детскость, но … мальчишестость.  
И — волосы. Единственное неоспоримое достоинство. Сейчас растрепанные и спутавшиеся, они все равно производили впечатление — длинные русые волосы редчайшего серого оттенка. Настолько серые, что сравнение с расплавленным серебром само приходило на ум. Или со сталью. Нет, лучше серебро, про себя решил Гийнар-бер. Так он его и назовет. Серебро. Эррен. Если мальчишку откормить, хорошенько вымыть, причесать, приодеть и накрасить, то получится вполне пристойный результат. Вполне.  
Выходя из комнатушки раба, Гийнар-бей поймал себя на мысли, что уже в третий раз меняет свое мнение о возрасте то ли юноши, то ли мальчика. Впервые увидев оборванного и немытого из-за невысокого роста посчитал совсем мальчишкой, лет четырнадцати-пятнадцати. Сегодня разглядывая тело, решил, что его обладателю около семнадцати или даже больше. Но потом по лицу опять склонился к пятнадцати.

Через несколько дней Гийнар-бей поджидал нового раба в зале за купальнями. Специально распорядившись не давать тому одежды, он хотел получше рассмотреть своего первого ставленника в гареме Бадияр-паши. Ведь из-за всех бед, принесенных Аль-Шерхином, до сегодняшнего дня он так и оставался единственным мальчиком, появившимся в гареме с тех пор, как Гийнар-бей стал главным евнухом. Но проклятого Аль-Шерхина выбирал сам Оммар-бей. Эррен же полностью мог считаться заслугой Гийнара.  
Вымытые, расчесанные и уложенные волосы короткой серебряной накидкой переливались на плечах невысокого паренька, двигающегося с неожиданной для юноши грацией опытной танцовщицы. Он не сжимался и не пытался прикрыться, словно не то, что не стыдясь собственной наготы, а будто не замечая ее. Гийнар мог бы подумать, что мальчишка многие годы провел наложником в чужих домах и дворцах, но на нем не было рабского клейма. Поэтому поведение Эррена оставалось непонятным и тревожило главного евнуха. Сейчас, когда он разглядывал не неподвижное тело, Гийнар-бей почти не замечал ранее отмеченных недостатков. Да поможет ему Авварат — и Бадияр-паша не обратит на них внимания.  
Гийнар-бей всмотрелся в лицо своего ставленника, силясь угадать возраст. Мальчишеское лицо, но слишком взрослые глаза. С равным успехом пареньку можно было дать и меньше шестнадцати, и за девятнадцать.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил он и впервые наткнулся на этот холодный взгляд глаз цвета зимнего неба. Гийнар-бей никогда не бывал в северных странах, но полагал, что небо зимой, способное порождать такое неведомое чудо как снег, должно было быть именно таким, как глаза этого мальчика. Мальчика ли?  
— Отвечай, когда спрашивают! — главный евнух с силой сжал плечо юноши и почувствовал напрягшиеся мускулы. Ох, не оберется он бед с этим мальчишкой, пророчески подумал Гийнар-бей.  
— Семнадцать, — наконец ответил Эррен.  
Гийнар смотрел ему в лицо, но так и не смог понять, соврал тот или нет. По крайней мере, мальчишка знает фарийский. Уже проще, а то от дикарей могло достаться что угодно, приблудившееся из невесть каких дальних и диких стран.  
— Откуда ты?  
Опять молчаливый холодный взгляд.  
Гийнар размашисто ударил наглеца по лицу, разбивая губы в кровь. Ничего — заживет. Все равно Бадияр-паше еще рано показывать это симпатичное, но слишком упрямое "серебро".  
— Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивают!  
Еще один взгляд в упор. Не злой, не обиженный, не испуганный. Никакой. Но слишком прямой и упрямый. Без страха. С неожиданным раздражением Гийнар-бей наконец понял, что его так тревожило в облике Эррена. Тот не боялся. И это было неправильно.  
— Я издалека, — ответ прозвучал совершенно неожиданно и слишком спокойно.  
Скажи он это секундами раньше, и мальчишка не избежал бы новой оплеухи. Но Гийнар-бей уже справился со своим раздражением. Наглец свое получит, но раз пока соизволил отвечать, что ж — сначала поговорим  
— "Издалека" — это не ответ.  
— Какая разница, откуда родом раб? Ведь теперь у меня нет ничего, кроме воли и желаний моего господина.  
На минуту евнуху показалось, что мальчишка издевается, но серо-сизые глаза смотрели на евнуха абсолютно серьезно. Может быть, новый наложник вовсе не так безнадежен, как показалось вначале?  
— Теперь тебя зовут Эррен, — сказал Гийнар-бей.  
— Хорошо, — все с той же раздражающе спокойной серьезностью кивнул раб.  
— Я не спрашивал твоего согласия! — взвился Гийнар-бей, опять теряя самообладание. — Ты будешь наказан за свою дерзость!  
Наглец едва ли не пожал плечами.  
Посмотрим, что ты запоешь после недели в подземелье, подумал Гийнар-бей и приказал запереть Эррена в одну из самых тесных камер. По здравому размышлению еще отдал дополнительное распоряжение на счет феллара — лишним не будет.  
Спустя неделю шатающийся, осунувшийся, похудевший и с трудом держащийся на ногах Эррен стоял перед Гийнар-беем. Но непримиримо-холодный взгляд "Серебра" не стал ни на йоту теплее. Главный евнух впервые пожалел, что выбрал мальчику такое имя. Вот ведь, как назовешь… Но имя ему шло, как серебряный клинок. Может стать послушным в умелой руке, но такой же несгибаемый и холодный.  
Будь его воля, Гийнар-бей отправил бы поганца на мраморный рудник. Но в гареме мальчиков катастрофически не хватало пополнения, что с каждым днем все больше и больше раздражало Бадияра-Пашу, и так в последнее время чаще пребывавшего в недобром расположении духа из-за резко участившихся с началом лета набегов кочевников  
Впрочем, неизменная почтительная вежливость Эррена после недели в подземелье тоже никуда не исчезла. Отвечал он по-прежнему с пугающе серьезной покорностью — если вообще соизволял ответить, а не отмалчивался, нагло пялясь своими сизыми глазищами.  
Вообще-то кроме иногда находящего на него упорного нежелания говорить, главный евнух больше ни в чем не мог упрекнуть нового раба. Не слишком большой недостаток для наложника Бадияра-паши. Не изящные разговоры тому требовались от его мальчиков.  
Гийнар-бей специально пошел смотреть, как будут клеймить Эррена — семиконечную звезду в треугольнике вывели ему на плече. Но за всю процедуру паршивец почти не пикнул. Только скрипел зубами, закусывая кляп, и пару раз едва слышно застонал. Главный евнух сделал свои выводы. Все-таки, слишком упрям и непокорен. Но, с другой стороны молчалив и терпелив — не то ли, что больше всего ценит его господин? Именно после клеймения Гийнар-бей окончательно решился перевести новенького в дом для мальчиков.

Так Эррен впервые переступил порог гарема Бадияра-паши.  
Оказавшись один в крохотной комнатушке, единственной мебелью которой служила узкая кровать, Эррен беззвучно рассмеялся. Гарем, боги! Гарем какого-то паши… Благодарить или проклинать богов за такой поворот судьбы? Умом Эррен понимал, что выжить в гареме не в пример проще, чем в лагере кочевников, но — гарем… Ладно, какая к пустынным демонам разница? Все взрослые мужчины одного кочевого племени или они же и еще один паша? Тем более, судя по всему, наложников у паши предостаточно. Если повезет, его будут трогать не так уж часто.  
Он подошел к окну.  
— Эррен, — тихо произнес он, словно пробуя на вкус новое имя, и обернулся, более пристально рассматривая свое новое жилище.  
Не хоромы, но по сравнению с лагерем кочевником — вполне могли бы сойти. И на фоне подземелий, где он провел прошлую неделю, комната тоже выглядела очень выигрышно. Эррен позволил себе едва заметно улыбнуться. Хвала богам, к темным тесным подземельям он относился почти с нежностью. Когда-то в детстве они казались ему едва ли не самым безопасным местом в мире. Дома он наперечет знал все самые узкие и глубокие уголки и щели-зазоры между постройками отцовского дворца. В них можно забиться — и хоть весь день просидеть никем не замеченным. После казни матери он почти десять дней отсиживался в одном из таких закутков, до смерти боясь, что, стоит ему выткнуться, как его заметят и тоже потащат на эшафот. Сдался и выполз, лишь когда понял, что слишком часто теряет сознание и после очередного раза может и не очнуться. Еле передвигаясь, ползком выбрался в людные коридоры, уже почти не имея сил бояться, но все же боясь. Тогда он едва сам себя не уморил от голода и жажды. Впрочем, как он узнал уже много позже, появись он кому-нибудь на глаза хоть несколькими днями раньше — ему бы не миновать участи братьев.  
Эррен коснулся уже почти зажившего клейма на плече. Семиконечная звездочка в треугольнике. Вот так. Могло быть хуже. Эррен подумал о Рафани. Вспомнил тот день, когда раскаленное клеймо коснулось ее щеки. Безумная Рафани. Его сумасшедшая, неудержимая сестренка. Маленькая убийца и невыносимая гордячка. Что бы ты сказала, если бы узнала, куда ветры пустыни занесли твоего брата? Прокляла бы за малодушие? Или простила бы, смертоносным воплощением богини мести обрушиваясь на его врагов?  
Без стука в комнату зашел красивый темноволосый паренек.  
— Новенький? — осведомился он.  
Эррен кивнул.  
— Я — Тэн-Шелон.  
"Мятый шелк" автоматически перевел для себя Эррен.  
— Ты откуда? Евнухи говорили, что тебя подарили кочевники?  
— Да, — односложно ответил Эррен.  
— Как тебя назвали?  
— Эррен.  
— Красивое имя, — завистливо протянул парень, — слишком красивое для такого неказистого мальчишки как ты.  
— Не я выбирал, — пожал плечами Эррен.  
— Тебе повезло, что из-за Аль-Шер… — Тэн-Шелон запнулся, — что в Ихтаналь давно не привозили новых наложников, а то на тебя б и не посмотрели!  
"Наложник" мысленно повторил Эррен. Ему придется к этому привыкнуть, или… или сделать вид, что привык.  
— Да ты вообще Гийнар-бею даром достался! — с непонятным Эррену упреком заявил Тэн-Шелон. — За некоторых из нас выкладывали тысячи дайанров!  
— Кочевникам я обошелся дороже, — невесело усмехнулся Эррен и тут же стер с губ слишком ироничную для наложника улыбку. Не время и не место.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Тэн-Шелон уставился на него с немного подозрительным любопытством.  
Эррен мысленно проклял свою несдержанность. Ну, кто тянул его за язык? Сколько раз надо получить по голове, чтобы научиться молчать?  
— В битве, в которой меня взяли в плен, погибло много кочевников, — Эррен сказал почти правду.  
— Ты с ними сражался? — с изумлением и легким ужасом спросил Тэн-Шелон.  
— Нет, — откровенно соврал Эррен.  
— Твой отец тоже какая-то высокородная шишка?  
Эррен отметил про себя это "тоже", но пока не стал спрашивать. Секунду поколебавшись, он опять выбрал ложь. Конечно, Ихтаналь далеко от Гирахлона, но чем не шутят пустынные демоны?  
— Я — сын одного из шимранов Гирахлонского тая.  
— Ааа…, — слегка разочарованно протянул Тэн-Шелон, — Есть тут у нас один принц, — и гаденько хихикнул, — вернее — был. Ходил как самый особенный, пока не допрыгался. Теперь составляет компанию певчей птичке.  
Эррен изобразил вежливое любопытство, но, похоже, Тэн-Шелону быстро наскучил малообщительный новичок, и перекинувшись еще парой ничего не значащих фраз, "мятый шелк" сбежал. Эррен не выходил из своей комнаты до вечера. Через приоткрытую дверь у фонтана он смог рассмотреть еще нескольких обитателей. Он видел, как они шушукались и поглядывали в сторону его комнаты, но больше так никто и не пришел. А сам Эррен не спешил заводить новые знакомства.  
Как Ихтаналь похож и одновременно нет на дом его отца. Но каким же все здесь кажется неправильно-диким по сравнению с Тирас-бэйлом. Воспоминание ударило неожиданно больно. Еще одно место, куда ему лучше не возвращаться.  
Вечером с проверкой пришел Гийнар и напомнил о необходимости каждый день омываться в купальнях. Эррен кивнул, весьма покладисто. Ему не хотелось снова злить главного евнуха. 

* * *  
Вымоченная в рассоле плеть со свистом опустилась на маленькое вздрагивающее тельце. Ларик издал едва слышимый сдавленно-пищащий звук. Митан занес руку для следующего удара, про себя как заклинание повторяя — только не смотреть на второй этаж, только не смотреть! Он знал, что там стоит Долеят-фати. И сейчас он боялся ее взгляда даже больше, чем гнева отца. Боялся увидеть в них приговор. Но совершенно точно знал, что — увидит.  
Снова свистнула плеть. И снова. Десять. Митан выдохнул, давая розге выскользнуть из расслабленных пальцев. Все.  
Считал не только он, а все находящиеся во внутреннем дворе. Буквально через мгновение после последнего удара Рафани как выпущенная стрела метнулась к младшему брату. Ее не остановил даже гневный оклик Норбан-тая. Впрочем, ей можно. Она еще не достигла возраста, когда девочки покрывают голову, становясь взрослыми женщинами, чей каждый шаг расписан по сотне правил и законов.  
Митан посмотрел на отца, словно спрашивая: "Ты доволен? Ты же видел, я не притворялся и не попустительствовал — бил всерьез, сколько хватало силы." Но если в черных глазах Норбан-тая и можно было прочесть ответ, то Митан его не понял.  
Рафани двумя быстрыми точными ударами кинжала освободила привязанные к деревянному помосту руки Ларика и, метнув в Митана полный ненависти взгляд, взвалила на плечо полубессознательного брата. Потом, пачкая новое бирюзово-белое платье чужой кровью, потащила наверх — к комнатам. Никто из челяди не посмел подойти и помочь. Как никто и не посмел препятствовать.  
Норбан-тай хмуро наблюдал за действиями дочери. А Долеят-фати так и застыла каменным изваянием у крайнего арочного свода галереи. На нее никто не смотрел. А ну как углядит в чужом взоре вместо сочувствия и показного горя скрытое торжество или — не приведите боги пустыни! — даже радость, что малолетний выскочка наконец получил по заслугам? В Гирахлоне все слишком хорошо знали, что враги Долеят не задерживаются на этом свете.  
Присутствовавшие на экзекуции домочадцы и челядь ухитрялись с настороженно-выжидательным подобострастием не сводить глаз с Норбан-тая и одновременно проворно расступаться перед Рафани. Кто мог — вообще не пришел смотреть на порку. А кого таки привело жадное злорадство, и кто волею судьбы оказался на пути волоком тащащей на себе брата Рафани, сейчас проклинал собственное любопытство до чужого горя.  
Если Норбан-тай скажет хоть слово, если велит остановить вздорную девчонку — как можно ослушаться сиятельного тая? Ведь глашатай ясно прочитал приговор "десять ударов плетью и запереть в яме до следующего утра". Но, кто посмеет встать на пути Рафани? Ее рука быстра, а кинжалы остры и всегда попадают точно в цель. Вот уж, воистину, демонов выбор. Прогневить владыку и господина или пасть от безжалостной ручонки малолетней убийцы?  
К облегчению всех пришедших этим недобрым утром во внутренний двор большого гарема, тай Гирахлона так ничего и не сказал. Дождавшись, пока Рафани с Лариком скроются в покоях матери, он молча развернулся и ушел. Что послужило сигналом для остальных: представление окончено, можно расходиться. Два этажа галереи и сам двор опустели стремительно быстро. Слуги суетливо поспешили унести помост для порки.  
Глядя в спину уходящему отцу, Митану хотелось закричать: "Не бросай меня здесь! Не оставляй с ней! С ними обоими! Не надо!" Ему через две недели исполняется четырнадцать. Стоило отцу приказать, и Митана уже сегодня бы перевели из большого гарема для жен и детей в открытую часть дворца. Но он не стал бы просить отца, даже если бы мог. Это — вторая часть сегодняшнего наказания, не такая очевидная, но отнюдь не менее реальная. И уже не для Ларика, а для него самого. Да, и какая разница? От Долеят-фати не укроешься не то, что на другом конце дворца, а и в самом дальнем уголке Гирахлона.  
От Долеят, но не от Рафани. Митан поежился. Выйдя из гарема, он хотя бы оказался в безопасности от сумасшедшей сводной сестренки. Она младше его почти на три года, но безумным нравом уже давно успела перещеголять свою матушку, привезенную из диких земель за каменистыми северо-восточными пустошами. И если Долеят до сегодняшнего дня относилась к Митану достаточно ровно, то Рафани всегда недолюбливала.  
С неожиданно яркой четкостью Митан осознал, что жить ему осталось — ровно пока раны Ларика не затянутся настолько, чтобы Рафани отвлеклась от брата. Отец это знает. И ничего не будет делать. Даже если бы речь шла не о Митане — скорее всего не стал бы, а в его случае — так наверняка.  
На мгновение Митан испытал приступ дикой злости. В конце концов, она — всего лишь девчонка! А он — уже почти взрослый! Он с десяти лет упражняется во владении оружием и совсем скоро сможет принимать участие в настоящих поединках. Неужели, он не справится с одиннадцатилетней малявкой?  
Да, девчонка, мысленно исправил себя Митан. Девчонка, воспитанная Долеят по обычаям ее народа. Девчонка, научившаяся метать маленькие столовые ножики раньше, чем говорить. Любимица отца и единственная, кому в гареме разрешалось иметь оружие. Девчонка, в шестилетнем возрасте зарезавшая двух взрослых мужиков — трусливых евнухов, пришедших убивать ее мать и брата. С остальными четырьмя заговорщиками справилась сама Долеят. Предыдущая первая жена Норбан-тая наивно решила, что шестерки подкупленных евнухов и стражей за глаза хватит, чтобы уничтожить соперницу. А малолетних детей, живущих в покоях вместе с матерью, вообще в расчет не брала. Непростительная глупость — даже только по отношению к Долеят. Сам Митан был слишком мал и не мог помнить, как в Гирахлон привезли пленницу-варварку из восточных земель, но достаточно много слышал об этом от остальных. Ее народ проживал далеко на северо-востоке, и воинами были равно как мужчины, так и женщины. Это варварское племя отличалось свирепостью, непокорностью и фанатичной мстительностью, поэтому в рабство их обычно не продавали, предпочитая добивать на месте. Но захватившим ее в плен Долеят показалась слишком прекрасной, чтобы даром изводить такую красоту. И, заковав варварку в цепи, с ней возились по всем базарам восточного побережья, пока не продали Норбан-таю — наложницей в малый гарем.  
Неведомо каким словом или делом Норбан-тай очаровал молодую дикарку, но только факт оставался фактом — она ни разу не подняла на него руку, всегда оставаясь покорной и послушной. Но — только ему. Что ничуть не мешало ей вымещать свой дикий нрав на евнухах, слугах и стражах. Злые языки говорили, что за год, проведенный в малом гареме, Долеят извела треть челяди, половину евнухов, а отряд стражи пришлось менять дважды. Перепробовав различные меры и отчаявшись наказаниями усмирить свою любимую рабыню-наложницу, Норбан-тай сделал ее младшей, одиннадцатой женой. С тех пор Долеят стала куда спокойнее. Хотя и теперь она могла выхватить меч и на месте зарубить прогневившего стража его же оружием. Но на памяти Митана такое случалось весьма редко.  
Тем глупее казался поступок предыдущей фати, решившей избавиться от конкурентки таким изначально обреченным на провал способом. По несчастливому стечению обстоятельств именно эта женщина была матерью Митана. Ее казнили вместе с двумя старшими сыновьями — за заговор против Долеят. Тогда Митан так и не понял, почему отец пощадил его. То ли сделал скидку на возраст — на то время Митану не исполнилось и десяти, то ли просто забыл о самом младшем отпрыске мятежной жены.  
А теперь он высек сына Долеят. На глазах у Рафани — маленькой безумной копии своей матери, избалованной потакательством отца. Митан попытался отбросить эмоции и, как его учили, трезво оценить свои шансы. Он сильнее Рафани, но она метает кинжалы и стреляет из лука лучше многих взрослых. Норбан-тай совсем недавно разрешил ей взять в руки меч, и вряд ли она нападет с ним. Но даже если и так, он все равно не сможет ее убить — тогда ему не прожить и часа. А следующая попытка — это уже будет кинжал или стрела в спину.  
Волевым усилием Митан удержал рвущийся наружу холодный страх. Нет! Только не сейчас! Тот, кто боится, уже проиграл. А он не хотел сдаваться, он хотел жить. Так же страстно и жадно, как в девять лет. Значит, он должен оставаться спокоен и должен думать.  
Что или кто может остановить Рафани?  
Норбан-тай. Но он не станет этого делать.  
Долеят. Митан еще раз медленно повторил про себя "Долеят". От пришедшего в голову решения стало не просто страшно, стало жутко. Ноги сразу сделались будто ватными, и свело низ живота. Но Митан знал, что не передумает. Однажды он уже позволил страху полностью завладеть собой и чуть не сошел с ума от этого. Больше он не будет прятаться.

* * *  
Всю неделю Эррен практически не выходил из своей комнаты, по возможности стараясь выбираться в купальни, когда там не было других обитателей гарема. К нему в комнату гости наведались лишь еще раз. Беловолосый зеленоглазый красавец Тарри в сопровождении юркого живого кареглазого блондинчика. Эта парочка тоже прошлась по поводу его недостаточно прекрасной внешности и бесплатного попадания в гарем. Огрызаться Эррену не хотелось.  
Но когда младший из блондинчиков попытался его полапать, прежде чем Эррен успел спохватится и сообразить, что делает, Лийнаб оказался лежащим на полу с вывернутой за спину рукой. После этого незваные посетители быстро ретировались, а Эррен остался проклинать себя за очередную несдержанность. К счастью, уронил "одуванчика" он действительно нежно, не оставив даже синяков. И данный инцидент, хоть и дошел до Гийнар-бея, но обошелся без последствий.  
Как Эррен понял из обрывков иногда нечаянно, иногда специально подслушанных разговоров, раньше именно Тарри был главным в гареме, но потом, во время каких-то событий, о которых все предпочитали или вообще не упоминать, или многозначительно молчать, власть Тарри пошатнулась и, неожиданно для всех в глазах паши поднялся Шельнай. Приходивший в первый день к Эррену Тэн-Шелон был его ближайшим сподвижником.  
Еще одно имя мелькало в разговорах чаще других: "Тхан" — ворон. Но Эррен так и не смог достаточно разобраться в тонкостях гаремных интриг, чтобы понять, какое место занимает "Ворон" во внутренней иерархии мальчишеского двора. Уяснил себе лишь одно: после тех самых событий, о которых предпочитали не говорить, Тхан был долго наказан, а теперь все время находился при Бадияре, поэтому в гареме Эррен его не видел.  
Сталкиваясь случайно с другими мальчишками, он не задерживался, на вопросы отвечал уклончиво и односложно и спешил убраться к себе. Эррен почти в совершенстве умел казаться очень тихим, незаметным и безопасным. Когда-то от этого умения зависела его жизнь. Впрочем, возможно, сейчас тоже.

В самом начале осени наступил день его представления Бадияру. День, который Эррену хотелось бы оттянуть как можно дальше, но неизбежность которого он вполне осознавал. Его долго отмывали (будто он жил не в чистом гареме, а в каком-то курятнике), поливали ароматическими настоями и причесывали. Потом нарядили в серебристые одежды из тончайшей парчи, словно стараясь красивой обверткой компенсировать врожденные недостатки нового наложника. Последним штрихом оказалось накладывание красок на лицо. Даже не видя самой кисточки, а лишь ощущая ее чуть щекотливые прикосновения к закрытым векам, Эррен не сомневался, что там будут серебристые цвета. Он подумал о том, что некоторые воины Тирас-бэйла раскрашивали себе лица. Но там это право еще надо было заслужить, а здесь краска на лице превращала раба в наложника.  
Через четверть часа Эррен с интересом рассматривал в зеркале получившееся серебристо-смазливенькое чудо. Гийнар-бей злился и едва заметно нервничал. Но сегодня Эррен и не собирался своевольничать. От Гийнара-бея он уже добился, чего хотел: главный евнух не уверен в полноте своей власти над сероволосым рабом. А с пашой… А с пашой еще предстояло познакомиться.  
Покои Бадияра-паши не удивили и не разочаровали. Но Эррену постоянно приходилось напоминать себе опускать взгляд. Рабу не пристало пялиться на придворных как на равных. Первое, что наконец поразило его в Ильхеме — это поющий мальчик в клетке, украшенный пестрыми перьями Сначала скользнув по нему безразличным взглядом, он спустя секунду ошарашено уставился и не смог отвезти глаз, пока главный евнух не толкнул его в бок. Эррену стало страшно до дурноты. Это даже хуже, чем сидеть на цепи в лагере кочевников. Это хуже… Хуже всего, что он мог себе вообразить. Он бы наверное предпочел месяцы провести с фелларом в темном, но спокойном и пустом подземелье, чем оказаться в подобной клетке. Хвала богам, у него нет голоса — мелькнула мысль. И тут он увидел вторую клетку с еще одной "птичкой" — черноволосым юношей с черными перьями ворона.  
В глазах певчей птички оставалось очень мало человеческого. Но взгляд ворона Эррена буквально пришпилил к земле — спокойно-холодный, почти ничего не выражающий. Но в самой глубине ярко-синих глаз едва заметно проступало такое глухое отчаянье безнадежно проигравшего, что внутри Эррена все буквально перевернулось.  
Сердце остановилось и не спешило забиться снова. Эррен слишком ярко представил себе, как может оказаться в таком же положении, как зал паши украсит еще одна, третья клетка, с серебристой птичкой. Эррен молился пустынным богам, чтобы ни Бадияр, на Гийрам не заметили его страха. Если хоть кто-то из них поймет… Он мог лишь надеяться, что умение владеть лицом не отказало ему и в этот раз.  
Он плохо помнил дальнейшее — широкий помост, застланный пурпуром, представление его паше, несколько пустых вопросов и таких же ничего не значащих ответов. Он повторил уже прозвучавшую ранее ложь про сына шимрана Гирахлонского тая.  
Только сейчас, глядя на эти две клетки, Эррен осознал, куда он попал, и насколько он во власти старого безумного Бадияра. Мысли заволокло липким ужасом, с которым он никак не мог справиться. В последний раз он настолько позволял страху овладеть собой, когда прятался после казни матери и братьев, первые дни боясь не то, что выйти из своего убежища, а хотя бы пошевелиться.  
Вернувшись к себе, Эррен упал на кровать и больше часа бессмысленно пялился в потолок, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце. Но ни убеждения, ни самовнушения не помогали. Эррен рывком сел на кровати, по-фарийски скрестив ноги.  
"Подумаешь, нашел чего испугаться?! Железной клетки и палки с перьями в заднице?! Будто тебя недостаточно трахали кочевники? Или не приходилось раньше сомневаться — доживешь ли ты до утра?!" — мысленно накричал на себя он, стараясь злостью вытеснить страх. Но пугала не столько перспектива насилия и угроза смерти, сколько чужая власть и изощренный ум.

Этим же вечером Эррена позвали к паше. Перед входом в опочивальню Бадияра слуга велел ему умыться.  
— Без краски ты хуже, — досадливо констатировал паша. — Оммар-бей мог видеть настоящую красоту, Гийнару этого недостает. Подойди.  
Бадияр смерил Эррена недовольным взглядом, еще раз вздохнул — словно переборчивый покупатель, смиряясь с подпорченным товаром за неимением лучшего — и приказал:  
— Раздевайся.  
Эррен порадовался, что руки совсем не дрожат, только внутри еще больше сжался какой-то туго свернутый ком. Серебристая парча с тихим шорохом опала на мраморные плиты.  
— Ласкай себя, — тем же сухим, чуть недовольным тоном приказал паша.  
Эррену понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, чего от него хотят. Но только это ничего не меняло. Там, в лагере кочевников у него не было выбора, и от него самого ничего не требовалось, но подчиниться добровольно…?! Эррен понял, что к этому он не готов. Катастрофически не готов.  
Бадияр задумчиво причмокнул губами и тихо пробормотал.  
— Этот тоже ничего не умеет? Серебро… какая жалкая пародия на украденное золото, — потом окликнул кого-то в темноте за пологом огромной кровати. — Позови… — задумался, словно перебирая в уме любимые игрушки, — позови Тхана.  
Пока слуги исполняли приказание своего господина, Эррен успел немного прийти в себя и понять, как ошибался в первоначальной оценке Бадияра. Паша не прикоснется к нему, он будет только смотреть. Хотя для такого вывода пока было маловато поводов, но Эррен знал, что догадка верна.  
В зал вошел второй мальчик из клеток — Ворон, Тхан. Без той перевязи из перьев, в которой сидел в клетке, но и без одежды. С почтительностью приблизившись к ложу, он встал на колени и коснулся лбом пола.  
— Твой раб пришел, о владыка.  
— Покажи ему, — сказал паша, делая знак рукой, для Эррена оставшийся совершенно непонятным.  
Тхан быстро кивнул, с готовностью вставая.  
— Не так. На себе, — глаза паши масляно блеснули.  
На какое-ту долю секунду в лице Тхана мелькнуло удивление, потом последовал такой же подобострастно-холодный кивок.  
Одной рукой Тхан начал ласкать свою плоть, чуть присев и раздвинув ноги, а другой сначала поглаживал себя, а потом скользнул меж ягодиц…  
От ужаса Эррен чуть не потерял сознание. А потом случайно перевел взгляд на лицо Тхана и уже больше ничего не видел. Только это неестественно безучастное лицо с полуприкрытыми веками. Такое неестественно красивое и такое каменно-застывшее в чуждой маске покорности.  
После того как Тхан выплеснулся на мраморные плитки пола, паша отдал новый приказ, который поначалу так же остался совершенно непонятен для Эррена.  
— Феллары, — коротко бросил Бадияр  
Тхан молча кивнул и принял из рук евнуха целую коллекцию деревянных изображений мужских органов, покрытых блестящим чёрным лаком. Эррена передернуло. Но он продолжал смотреть. Вне себя от ужаса, но не в состоянии оторваться. После третьего феллара Бадияр жестом остановил Тхана, и задумчиво уставился на обоих мальчишек, словно решая, в какую бы еще позу поставить свои игрушки.  
Эррену было уже почти все равно. Тем самым чутьем, которое его так редко подводило, он чувствовал, что сейчас Бадияр не будет приказывать ему повторить это. Не сегодняшней ночью. А все остальное Эррена не волновало — что с ним может сделать Тхан, или паша, или евнух. Все было не важно. Собственно боли Эррен не боялся. Хоть бы в него засунули все феллары из коллекции Бадияра, только бы не пришлось ничего делать самому.  
Но приказ паши его снова огорошил.  
— Эррен, возьми его.  
Удивленно моргнув, он опять потратил несколько секунд на осознание приказа. И только потом заметил состояние своей собственной плоти. Какой-то частью сознания Эррен ужаснулся, что этот кошмар мог пробудить в нем возбуждение.  
Тхан, обернувшись, с холодным безразличием взглянул на Эррена, после чего так же спокойно и размеренно, как делал все до этого, пошел к центрально тумбе и лег на нее животом вниз, раскинув ноги.  
Какое-то мгновение Эррен колебался, а потом пошел к Тхану. Помутненное до этого сознание неожиданно резко и болезненно прояснилось. Боги Тирас-бэйла проклянут его. Ни Рафани, ни… Ни та, чье имя даже мысленно он не смеет произносить здесь, никогда не простят. Она бы все простила, но это — нет. В целом мире теперь нет ни места, ни человека, к которому он смог бы вернуться, если посчастливится выбраться из этого ада. Он снова совершенно один. Все эти мысли пронеслись единым вихрем. Не как сомнения, а лишь осознанием цены — Тирас-бэйл, его несбыточная мечта, воспоминания о котором позволили удержаться на плаву и перенести все тяготы плена у кочевников. Теперь у него не будет даже этого.  
Эррен знал, что выполнит приказ паши. Слишком много разочарования за сегодняшнюю ночь он видел в глазах Бадияра. Еще одного хватит, чтобы он стал ненужным. Почти вплотную подойдя к лежащему на тумбе Тхану, Эррен осторожно коснулся рукой его спины чуть выше талии. Какая шелковистая, нежная и холодная кожа.  
— Быстрее! — приказал паша. — Что ты возишься? Или ты и этого не можешь? Тогда возьми феллар!  
Эррен неумело ткнулся своей отвердевшей плотью в задний проход Тхана. Тот едва заметно вздрогнул и немного подался назад, насаживая себя на член Эррена. Сероволосый юноша закрыл глаза. Просто не думать — где он, с кем, и как это происходит. Только представить, что под ним — симпатичная служаночка-рабыня из дома его отца. Не так уже сложно, ощущая под руками стройную фигуру и бархатисто-нежную кожу.  
Когда Эррен кончил, выплескиваясь в Тхана, Бадияр-паша быстро приказал, почти выкрикнул, словно куда-то спеша:  
— Уведите! Серого к остальным, птичку — в клетку.  
Слуги стремительно бросились выполнять распоряжение господина, выталкивая обоих мальчишек из зала.  
Только оказавшись в коридоре, отделенный от произошедшего кошмара хотя бы иллюзорной преградой в качестве закрывшейся за их спинами двери, Эррен осознал, насколько Тхан красив. Днем Эррена слишком ошарашил вид клеток, и он не запомнил ничего из облика юноши, кроме бледной кожи, смолянисто черных волос и так поразвивших его синих глаз. А в опочивальне Бадияра он просто не задумывался над тем, что видел. Не до того было.  
Уводимый слугами Тхан бросил на него быстрый взгляд, в котором мелькнуло какое-то странное выражение, но Эррен его не понял. Он вообще слишком часто сегодня чего-то не понимал. Непростительно часто. Особенно учитывая, что большую половину его жизни именно умение понимать оставалось самым безотказным и иногда единственным доступным оружием.

* * *  
Митан коротко постучал в дверь покоев Долеят-фати. Каждый стук эхом отдавался где-то внутри. Нечеловечески, до зуда в руках и ногах, хотелось развернуться и убежать. Но Митан сцепил зубы и заставил себя остаться, вслушиваясь в приближающиеся шаги.  
Дверь открыла одна из прислужниц-рабынь, округлившимися от удивления глазами уставившаяся на Митана.  
— Пресветлая фати, к вам…, — запнулась девушка, — к вам пришел Митан-дан.  
В глубине комнат раздался короткий возмущенный девчоночий вскрик — Рафани! На миг Митану почудилось, что она может выбежать из спален и зарезать его прямо здесь. Но потом все мысли о сумасшедшей сестрице разом вылетели у него из головы. В переднюю залу вошла фати.  
Она появилась величественно-медленно, двигаясь с только ей свойственной немного диковатой грацией. Как дрессированная тигрица, выступающая перед троном падишаха: идеально покорная, с точной выверенностью каждого шага, но в любую секунду готовая сорваться с драгоценного поводка, который и на миг ее не удержит — реши она вцепиться в горло ближнего.  
На лице женщине отразилась усталость, а под глазами легли синеватые тени. Но первая жена тая Гирахлона всегда оставалась прекрасной и притягивающей взгляды мужчин: от еще не познавших силы своих чресл мальчишек до древних немощных стариков.  
Митан почти успел утонуть в черных глазах Долеят, одновременно манящих и пугающих, когда она спросила:  
— Зачем ты пришел? — вопрос прозвучал сухо и неприятно, резко диссонируя с завораживающей внешностью и вызывая чуть ли не физическое ощущение дискомфорта.  
Митан выдохнул, с трудом вспоминая, зачем пришел и что собирался говорить.  
— Это не я донес таю о Ларике, — произнес он, стараясь выдержать равнодушно-спокойную интонацию, которая давалась с таким трудом.  
— Да? — скептически дернулась черная бровь фати. — Почему я должна тебе верить?  
— Не должны, о, сиятельнейшая, — Митан поклонился. — Но можете, если захотите.  
Фати замолчала на несколько долгих секунд, пристально изучая лицо мальчишки.  
— Допустим, — наконец кивнула она. — Но почему тогда Норбан приказал тебе высечь Ларика?  
— Я видел, что сделал Ларик.  
— Видел и не сказал?  
— Да.  
— Почему?  
Митан запнулся. Ну, как это объяснить? Как сказать, что он вполне понимает и понимал — если бы он донес, то оказался бы так и там же, где до смерти боялся и не хотел быть сейчас. С одной лишь разницей — с ложью он бы точно не посмел прийти в покои Долеят.  
— Не захотел, — наконец ответил он, уже понимая, что раздумывал над ответом слишком долго.  
Но Долеят не стала ни переспрашивать, ни уточнять.  
— Тогда откуда Норбан узнал? Если ты видел, и ты не сказал?  
— Я думаю, — внутренне холодея, Митан подобрался к самой ненадежной части своего безумного плана, — кто-то еще видел Ларика. И видел меня. Я только так могу объяснить, почему отец именно меня выбрал для исполнения приговора. Но это лишь мои рассуждения. Я не знаю наверняка.  
Митан затаил дыхание. Поверит? Согласится? Или отвергнет его рассуждения, как глупый мальчишеский лепет? К его невыразимому облегчению фати кивнула.  
— Звучит логично. Ты — умный мальчик. Но ты мог отказаться, — еще один испытывающий непроницаемо-черный взгляд.  
— Мог, — согласился Митан. — Но тогда бы это сделал палач, Ларику досталось бы намного больше. И вы бы рано или поздно узнали, что из-за моего отказа.  
Теперь фати замолчала надолго.  
— Хорошо, Митан. Я поняла. Можешь идти.  
— Я… — Митану больше всего хотелось воспользоваться полученным разрешением и выскочить из этой, за последние минут неожиданно ставшей такой узкой и душной комнаты, но, зайдя так далеко, он уже не мог отступиться. — Рафани… Она…  
Губы Долеят едва заметно досадливо дернулись.  
— Рафани…, — эхом откликнулась Долеят, с полуслова понимая так и не высказанную просьбу, — она не знает удержу в мести. Но ее можно понять, ей слишком рано пришлось начать убивать, — фати с осуждением посмотрела на Митана. — В шесть лет многие вещи чересчур сложны для восприятия.  
Да, Долеят-фати, я помню, что моя мать пыталась уничтожить вас. И всегда буду помнить. Но разве я могу это изменить?  
— Да, — кивнул он, робея от собственной дерзости — Но ей уже давно не шесть.  
— Ты прав, — вздохнула фати. — Рафани достаточно взрослая, чтобы научиться чувствовать границы мести. Я об этом позабочусь, — и добавила глядя в глаза Митану. — Исполосованная спина — это всего лишь исполосованная спина. Не меньше, но и не больше.  
— Благодарю, Долеят-фати, — поклонился он и наконец вышел, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься бегом в свою комнату.  
Он не знал, как это выглядело со стороны, но ему казалось, что он распрощался с фати и прошел по галерее внешне совершенно невозмутимо — как взрослый, как Долеят смотрела на порку Ларика.  
А потом, ночью, Митан снова плакал. Как в тот день, когда, тайком убежав в конюшни, он по возвращению издалека увидел мать и братьев, которых стража бесцеремонно выволакивала из гаремных покоев.  
Он помнил, что обещал себе — никогда больше, но все равно не мог остановиться — закусив кулак, полночи трясся в почти беззвучной истерике.  
Ближайшие несколько дней все обитатели гарема не преставали с удивленным недоумением коситься то на Митана, то на Долеят с Рафани. Но никакой мести так и не последовало. Никто не мог понять, как этому паршивому мальчишке опять все сошло с рук. Малолетние сироты вообще обычно долго не задерживались в большом гареме. В лучшем случае их переводили к слугам, а в худшем — с подачи оставшихся жен продавали как рабов. Для детей казненных жен чаще оставался только второй вариант, а Митана даже не выгнали из большого гарема. Казалось, о третьем сыне мятежной фати забыла и новая фати, и сам тай. Впрочем, Митан способствовал этому, несколько лет стараясь сделаться как можно более незаметным.  
У Норбан-тая всегда было слишком много жен и бесчисленное количество отпрысков. На дочерей он не обращал внимания, пока не возникала потребность выдернуть из гарема еще одну, чтобы подарить то ли верному шимрану, то ли иноземному послу, а то и умелому ремесленнику, сумевшему угодить таю своими искусными изделиями. А сынов начинал замечать только, когда повзрослевшие мальчики получали право несколько раз в неделю выходить из гарема для начального обучения воинскому искусству. Грамоте и прочим, по мнению Норбан-тая, не слишком нужным наукам детей учили прямо в гареме. Естественно, такое отношение Норбана касалось всех детей, кроме отпрысков его ненаглядной Долеят.  
И теперь весь большой гарем дружно недоумевал, как мальчишка-сирота, который должен был исчезнуть еще пять лет назад , мог высечь сына грозной Дорият и брата безумной Рафани — и не только остаться в живых, но и обойтись без каких-либо последствий.  
Но сам Митан не разделял оптимизма окружающих в отношении своей участи. Если Долеят-фати он мог не опасаться, то по-прежнему старательно избегал даже случайных встреч с Рафани. Через месяц его перевели в открытый дворец к другим взрослым сынам тая.  
А еще через месяц во время тренировки шею его коня пробила стрела, прилетевшая со стороны гаремных окон. Митан не успел вовремя соскочить, и конь придавил его, сломав ему ногу. Перелом вправлял личный лекарь Долеят. Но об этом никто не узнал. Его тайком привела сама фати вечером того же дня. Он снял повязку предыдущего целителя, долго ворчал и ругался. А нога срослась хорошо. Уже через год от травмы не осталось и следа. Митан считал, что ему повезло. Втройне.

* * *  
Остаток ночи Эррен провел без сна, опять изучая потолок. С мрачным сарказмом подумав, что через пару месяцев наверняка будет его ненавидеть. Днем Эррен лишь раз вышел в купальни, а после обеда на несколько часов ухитрился забыться беспокойным сном.  
Все остальное время он думал о паше и о Тхане. Если Ворон может такое делать с собой, то и он должен. Это всего лишь тело и дурацкие лакированные деревяшки. Ничего страшного. Ничего.  
А еще он хотел понять этого странного изумительно красивого и холодного мальчика, который так хорошо умел скрывать свой взгляд за тысячей масок. Эррена восхищало его спокойствие и самообладание. А еще он видел гордость, целую бездну гордости, спрятанную достаточно глубоко, чтобы не бросаться в глаза — но только не для Эррена. Интересно, как этому внешне такому покорному Тхану удалось сохранить ее здесь? И еще в Тхане-Вороне было слишком много такого, чего Эррен вообще не понимал, но очень хотел. Таких сложных задачек у него не было с тех пор, как он учился "читать" Долеят-фати. Но все это — потом. Если он переживет сегодняшнюю ночь. Сначала — паша. А Тхан никуда не денется.

Как Эррен и ожидал, Бадияр-паша вечером опять потребовал к себе нового раба.  
— Ну, ты чему-то научился за вчерашнюю ночь? — почти доброжелательно спросил Бадияр.  
— Да, о господин, — с полупоклоном ответил Эррен.  
Бадияр сделал знак и немой евнух вынес феллары.  
Вот значит так, сразу. Эррен взял прутяную ему слугой имитацию члена. Думать о Тхане, напомнил он себе. Он вчера видел, что это возможно. Да, и не больше этот феллар чем плоть иных кочевников.  
Под пристальным взглядом паши Эрран поднес феллар к своему заднему и, сцепив зубы, чтобы не морщиться от боли, начал вводить в себя.  
— Ласкай себя, — напомнил Бадияр.  
У Эррена почти получилось. Но только его плоть не хотела отзываться на прикосновения руки, продолжая болтаться вялым сморщенным отростком. Резкая боль от феллара в заднем проходе только мешала, а мраморный пол мерзко холодил босые ступни.  
Бадияр начал хмурится. Эррен случайно поймал его взгляд и уже не отвел глаз, думая о том, что легко мог бы сейчас одним рывком уничтожить этого дряблого тучного старика. Как ни странно, это принесло требуемое возбуждение.  
С вызовом глядя в глаза Барияру, Эррен терзал свою плоть, фелларом насилуя задний проход, а в мыслях тысячью и одним способом убивал пашу. И от осознания того, что он действительно может это сделать, поднималась горячая волна возбуждения. Пусть не сделает, потому что хочет жить и слишком хорошо понимает, что умрет следом, но — может. Может сорваться с места и одним резким ударом сломать паше шею. Или, пробивая череп, вогнать ненавистный феллар в глазницу Бадияра, или…  
В эту ночь Бадияр не стал звать наложницу, так и смотрел в завораживающе злые глаза его "серебра", в кои-то веки позволив собственному семени бесполезно пролиться на подушки и покрывала.  
Когда паша уже почти готов был отпустить мальчишку и отойти ко сну, то неожиданно вспомнил, что за две ночи, проведенные Эрреном в его опочивальне, тот так ни разу нормально и не поклонился. Лишь отвешивал скупые поклоны, как какой-то слишком гордый и заносчивый шимран.  
— Подойди и поклонись, — приказал он.  
Эррена словно волной накрыло. Глупо, бестолково, бессмысленно. Он только что позволил этому человеку заставить себя делать с собой невозможное. Мало того, вчера по его воле он взял другого мужчину. Но стать на колени и коснуться полом лба перед ложем паши Эррен не мог. Просто не мог. Не здесь, где мраморные плиты запачканы его семенем. И не теперь, когда он только что представлял, как его пальцы впиваются в глотку Бадияра.  
— Нет, — тихо ответил Эррен.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Нет, — Эррен понимал полный идиотизм и беспросветную дурость такого поведения, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
— Вон! — рявкнул Бадияр.  
Эррен медленно вышел, гадая, во что ему обойдется нынешняя выходка.  
Это оказались подземелья. Снова подземелья. Эррен почти порадовался. Но в этот раз они ему дались куда тяжелее. Гийнар-бей не обошелся одним фелларом, а еще подвесил какой-то грузик на чресла. И сидеть там пришлось гораздо дольше.

Когда в следующий раз Эррен переступил порог опочивальни Бадияра-паши, он внутренне сжался и затаил дыхание, понимая, что если паша сразу прикажет поклониться, то он проиграл. Окончательно и бесповоротно. Но если он не ошибся, если его такая глупая и мелочная непокорность не только разозлила, но и возбудила старого пашу, то… то у него есть шанс. Потому что поклониться он по-прежнему не мог. Слишком дорого заплатил за этот клочок свободы, чтобы теперь отказаться от него.  
Но Бадияр сначала приказал раздеться. А потом долго смотрел, как Эррен терзает свою плоть, и заставлял его впихивать в себя феллары. Только после полуночи паша заговорил о поклоне.  
Эррен знал, что должен ответить. Это был уже не принцип и не сумасшедшее наитие, нахлынувшее на него в первый раз. Эта была игра. Смертельно опасная, но имеющая свои правила. И по возбужденно блестящим в ожидании реакции на столь простой приказ глазам Бадияра, Эррен видел, что тот тоже готов принять эту игру. Вот только паша собирался в ней выиграть. А Эррен не мог ему этого позволить.  
— Нет.  
— Ты хочешь вернуться в подвалы? — прищурился паша  
— Все в вашей власти, о владыка, — Эррен поклонился, низко, но не как раб, а как почтительный придворный, ожидая чего угодно, в том числе и возврата обратно в темную и сырую камеру с цепями, фелларами и подвесками.  
Но Бадияр приказал привести Тарри и Шельная.  
— Делите, — с величавостью хозяина, бросающего кость собакам, Бадияр махнул пришедшим мальчикам на Тхана.  
По той слаженной дружности с какой они тут же направились к нему, заранее зная каждое движение друг друга, Эррен заподозрил, что их противостояние в гареме — скорее показное, чем настоящее.  
Эррен про себя возблагодарил богов, что Бадияр пока оказывался не настолько проницательным, чтобы добраться до его настоящих страхов. В прошлый раз паше лишь случайно повезло наткнуться на один из них. А это… Кочевники часто таким образом развлекались со своим пленником. Но только в отличие от юношей, они не посещали купальни каждый день и их чресла были намного больше.  
Сначала Тарри взял его сзади, а Шельнай отымел в рот. После чего они поменялись. Потом паша приказал продолжить с помощью фэлларов. Эррен уже сбился со счета, когда совершенно неожиданно для себя потерял сознание. В последнее мгновение успев очень удивиться этому факту. В лагере кочевником он лишь дважды лишался чувств, и тогда ему было намного больнее. Забавно. Когда-то он мечтал о том, чтобы быстро выключаться от боли. А, возможно, истощенное после подземелья тело просто распорядилось по-своему. 

Тем же вечером, но позже паша Бадияр вызвал к себе Тхана. Второй раз после побега Аль-Шерхина в спальне паши стоял его бывший любимец. Второй раз с тех пор, как Тхана нашли раздетым и связанным в комнате Аль-Шерхина, ему позволили вынуть деревянную насадку с черным хвостом и выйти из клетки.  
Какое-то время паша молча смотрел на своего самого красивого мальчика, который после потери "солнечного лучика" непонятным образом стал его раздражать. Но черное с серебром смотрится не хуже, чем черное с золотом. Даже где-то изящнее. Бадияр улыбнулся, довольный пришедшим на ум сравнением, и милостиво кивнул Тхану.  
— Подойди.  
Тот приблизился с неизменно почтительным поклоном. Тем самым, который упорно не хочет делать этот серебряный упрямец. Право слово, это ведь такая мелочь. Бадияру не хотелось из-за ерунды снова наказывать Эррена, лишая себя его общества. Тем более, паша подозревал, что хоть на год запри он "серебро" в подземелье, ситуация не изменится. Будь непослушание Эррена более серьезным, гнев Бадияра превысил бы все остальные доводы, но так…  
— Я помню, ты всегда хорошо умел дрессировать новичков, — обратился он к Тхану.  
— Да, мой господин. Что мне сделать для вас?  
— Эррен, — бросил имя как подачку, и Тхан тут же ухватился за нее.  
— Слушаюсь, мой господин. Если вы позволите, он будет как шелковый.  
Бадияр досадливо тряхнул рукой.  
— Нет. Не нужно. Он и так послушен почти как … как ты. Но он не желает мне кланяться! Здесь. И преклоняет колени только на людях, — вопреки желанию паши, в его голосе прозвучала едва заметная мелочная обида.  
Тхан не смог скрыть своего удивления. Услышанное казалось слишком невероятным, чтобы быть правдой, но тем не менее было.  
— Я… Я постараюсь, — ответ прозвучал не столь уверенно, как первый. Просто потому, что Тхан совершенно не представлял, почему так можно себя вести. Он понимал Инди, видел его едва ли не насквозь, угадывая каждый порыв, страх или желание. Но пока не мог найти никакого объяснения поведению нового мальчика. Как и сам паша. Что вовсе не утешало.  
— Если не сможешь, вернешься в клетку.  
— Да, мой господин.  
Бадияр позвал Гийнара и указал тому на Тхана.  
— Переведите его в дом для мальчиков. Молчаливая птица мне больше не нужна

* * *  
От удара Рафани кубарем покатилась по каменистой земле, царапая и сбивая лицо и руки.  
— Ну, что, хватит с тебя, малявка? — Тарпан оперся о меч, огромной тенью нависая над кажущимся таким тщедушным и жалким в сравнении с ним девчоночьим тельцем.  
Рафани взвилась как развернутая пружина, совершенно немыслимым движением оказалась на ногах, а в следующий миг серебристый росчерк ее меча прочертил кровавую полосу, обагрив яркими каплями тонкую девчоночью руку.  
Не успел падающий Тарпан осесть на землю, как Рафани уже обернулась к остальным наблюдавшим за поединком братьям. Злые черные глаза полыхнули торжеством, напополам смешанным с угрозой. Очень скоро ни один из них не посмеет бросать ей вызов. Но пока юноши лишь недоверчиво пялились на немыслимо наглую девчонку.  
Митан стоял в самом дальнем конце двора, отведенного для тренировок таевых отпрысков. Тарпан — дурак. Слишком взрослый дурак, чтобы помнить Рафани по гарему, и слишком ненаблюдательный, чтобы правильно не оценить ее теперь. Как и обещала Долеят-фани, Рафани стала выдержаннее. Намного выдержаннее. Она больше без оглядки не убивала за малейшую провинность тех, кто посмел вызвать ее недовольство. Вот и Тарпан отделался лишь распоротым боком — за месяц-другой заживет. Но ее месть по-прежнему оставалась абсолютно неизбежна, и чаще всего — все так же быстра.  
Рафани покинула большой гарем вместе со своим старшим братом. Его, как и всех мальчишек перевели в открытую часть дворца в четырнадцать. Рафани — в тринадцать. Это не добавило ей любви от остальных сынов Норбан-тая. Они заранее ее ненавидели — за то, что девчонка; за то, что любимица; за то, что особенная — а теперь постепенно учились ее бояться. Еще только привыкая к тому, что Рафани нельзя безнаказанно ударить, ее можно только убить. А последнего Норбан-тай никому не простит.  
Первое время Митан даже сомневался, выдержит ли Рафани натиск братьев. То, что она никогда не пойдет жаловаться к отцу, все поняли слишком быстро, и поначалу казалось, что почти дюжина подростков без труда сломает упрямую волю ненавистной всем девчонки. Но Рафани никогда не сдавалась. Их ненависть будто добавляла ей силы. Она всегда, в любое мгновение, оставалась опасной и непредсказуемой. Как бы ей не доставалось, каждый раз у нее в запасе оказывался еще один кинжал, еще один удар, еще один рывок. Пока она жива, к ней нельзя поворачиваться спиной — это уже усвоили почти все.  
Сам Митан по старой привычке продолжал упорно избегать сестренку, никогда не вмешиваясь в ее стычки с братьями. Если честно, в этой схватке он больше ставил на Рафани, чем на них. Да, и не смог бы поднять руку на дочь Долеят, как бы ему порой не хотелось. Объявившая войну братьям Рафани часто устраивала пакости, нацеленные на всех обитателей "юношеского" крыла дворца — на редкость изобретательные и злые. И Митану доставалось не меньше, чем остальным.  
Старший брат Рафани, когда мог, молчаливой тенью маячил за ее спиной, уже только одним своим присутствием создавая невидимую, но вполне ощутимую стену вокруг вздорной сестрицы. Но наследный принц Гирахлона очень мало времени проводил с остальными детьми своего отца. И чаще всего Рафани оставалась с братьями одна.

Поэтому меньше всего Митан ожидал увидеть у себя в комнате Рафани всего спустя час после завершения тренировки. В углу на тахте сидел Ларик, нервно помахивая ногой, а нечто от головы до пять закутанное в непроницаемое тяжелое покрывало пристроилось у его ног.  
— Тааак, — протянул Митан. — И что это означает?  
— Фамията, — Рафани небрежно махнула рукой на сверток, который заметно вздрогнул при ее словах.  
— Что ты делаешь здесь? — уточнил Митан. — И что он делает здесь? — Митан кивнул на Ларика, которому вообще-то еще не полагалось находиться во взрослой части дворца. Одиннадцатилетний мальчишка пока только иногда мог выходить из гарема — в специально отведенные дни, когда для младших мальчиков проводили первые занятия по боевому искусству.  
— А кто такая Фамията, тебя не интересует?  
— Нет, — жестко ответил Митан.  
Ларик закусив губу, метнул просительный взгляд на сестру. Но и без ее объяснений Митан вполне догадывался, что Ларик притащил в его покои. Средний сын Долеят чуть ли не с самого рождения стал ходячей проблемой. Он вечно лез, куда не следует. Постоянно вмешивался, куда не просили. С завидной регулярностью появлялся там, куда не звали. Ему до всего было дело. Он всюду совал свой маленький любопытный нос и постоянно пытался что-то изменить. Не будь Ларик сыном своей матери, он бы не пережил и первого десятка своих выходок.  
Но сыну любимой жены и брату любимой дочери Норбан-тай прощал почти все. Злился, иногда наказывал, гнал с глаз долой, но не был и на сотую часть так строг, как к остальным детям. Тем более, среди пяти отпрысков Долеят Ларик — единственный, кто вызывал постоянное недовольство отца. Принц-наследник с самого детства с удивительным постоянством оправдывал все надежды и ожидания Норбан-тая. Пожалуй, он был первым ребенком, еще ни разу, ни в чем не разочаровавшим своего строгого отца. Злая и неудержимая любимица Рафани неизменно забавляла тая как нечто уникальное, диковинное, невиданное, но — его, собственное. Несмотря на иногда кажущееся почти безграничным своеволие вздорной дочери, она практически никогда прямо не перечила отцу. А двое младших детей Долет-фати в полной мере унаследовали диковинно-завораживающую красоту своей матери. Этими малышами можно было любоваться как красивыми статуэтками. К тому же вторая дочь еще и отличалась удивительно мягким нравом, столь нехарактерным для отпрысков воительницы из восточных пустошей. Ласковая как котенок, малышка-красавица по-своему ухитрилась достучаться до холодного сердца Норбан-тая. Ради всего этого обычно не склонный к терпению тай Гирахлона прощал возмутительные выходки среднего сына.  
Митан прекрасно понимал все нюансы особенного положения Ларика и даже почти не завидовал. Но иногда полжизни готов был отдать, чтобы хоть ненадолго оказаться на его месте.  
Среди прочих своих безумств, Ларик отличался иногда просто запредельно добрым отношением к рабам. Он мог часами болтать с ними как с равными, отвлекая от работы и расспрашивая о родных странах, регулярно таскал в темницу к наказанным еду с господского стола, иногда воровал у евнухов ключи и отпускал запертых. Обычно если за эти выходки и наказывали, то только самих рабов. Но и то — редко. Подобные происшествия не часто достигали ушей Норбан-тая, а главный евнух предпочитал становиться слепым и глухим, когда дело так или иначе касалось фати или ее детей.  
Так что Митан нисколечко не сомневался в отношении личности третьего незваного гостя — еще одна рабыня, которую вздумалось защищать Ларику.  
— А зря, — едко улыбнулась Рафани, перебивая затянувшиеся размышления брата. — Фамията — новая наложница отца. Ларик уволок ее из малого гарема.  
— Чтооо?! — опешил Митан. Это уже что-то новенькое. Ларик совсем свихнулся? — Вы в своем уме?!  
Рафани только фыркнула. Метнув гневный взгляд на младшего брата и его добычу, Митан вытащил несопротивляющуюся Рафани в коридор. Убедившись, что тот пуст, он гневным шепотом накинулся на ненормальную сестренку:  
— Ты понимаешь, что творишь?  
— Да!  
— Это не просто рабыня, это — наложница!  
— И именно поэтому я привела ее к тебе. Тут ее будут искать в последнюю очередь.  
— Гениально! — восхитился Митан. — А если найдут? Ты представляешь, что отец сделает со мной?!!  
— С тобой, — кивнула Рафани. — А о ней ты подумал? Между прочим, ей едва двенадцать исполнилось!  
— Да мне плевать! — взвился Митан.  
— А мне, вернее, Ларику — нет. Поэтому, пока я не придумаю, что с ней делать дальше, она останется у тебя.  
Еще вчера бы он сам не поверил, что сможет перечить под пристальным взглядом этих решительных черных глаз, но произнес одно короткое и холодное:  
— Нет.  
— Ты мне кое-что должен, — после непродолжительного раздумья заявила Рафани.  
— Правда? — удивился Митан.  
— Ну, хорошо, — согласилась Рафани, — не мне. Долеят.  
— Интересно, что?  
— Как ты думаешь, почему тебя тогда не казнили вместе с братьями?  
Митан слегка опешил от настолько резкой смены темы разговора.  
— Ну, не знаю. Возможно, отец…  
— Ха! — перебила его Рафани. — Отец? Братик, не разочаровывай меня. Я всегда считала тебя достаточно умным.  
Митан мрачно покосился на Рафани.  
— Хорошо. Не знаю. Понятия не имею! Довольна?  
Рафани коротко улыбнулась — своей извечно презрительно-злой ухмылкой.  
— Когда мама очнулась, начиная отходить от полученных ран, первое, о чем она спросила — это живы ли дети ее убийцы. Старших тогда уже казнили, а тебя так еще и нее нашли. Лекарь не разрешал ей вставать, но она, не держась на ногах от слабости, уже спорила с отцом из-за тебя! И не успокоилась, пока он не пообещал, что ты не будешь отвечать за преступление своей матери.  
Ошарашенный Митан не мог поверить собственным ушам. Даже в самых невероятных предположениях он ни на йоту не приблизился к настоящему ответу на давно мучавший его вопрос. Но в том, что Рафани говорит правду, Митан не сомневался.  
— А потом ты стал единственным сиротой, оставшимся в гареме, — все с той же тихой злостью продолжила Рафани. — И тебя не придушила ночью ни одна из папиных жен, желающих освободить чуть побольше места для собственного сыночка. Угадай, кто для этого постарался?  
— Но почему? — прошептал Милан, услышанное совершенно не укладывалось у него в голове.  
— Потому что в Тирас-бэйле никогда не наказывают детей за проступки родителей. Никогда! — с неожиданной яростью бросила Рафани.  
— Где? — не понял Митан.  
Рафани презрительно сморщилась.  
— Тирас-бэйл. Так называется мамина страна.  
— Хорошо, — после непродолжительного молчания сказал Митан. — Ларик может оставить Фамияту у меня.  
— Я и не сомневалась, что ты согласишься, — довольно кивнула Рафани.

Митан обречено смотрел на забившуюся в угол девчушку — наложницу отца в комнате его шестнадцатилетнего сына. Но по счетам надо платить. Странные обычаи родины Долеят-фати подарили ему почти семь лет жизни, и он не мог отказать ее дочери.  
Естественно, не прошло и суток, как рабыню нашли. Во время разразившегося скандала Рафани успела вовремя подскочить к отцу с предложением не казнить зазря уже все равно наверняка испорченную братцем наложницу, а отдать ей в служанки. Норбан-тай неожиданно легко согласился — последние пару месяцев он неизменно оставался доволен Рафани, что случалось не так уж часто. Неистовая девочка заслуживала маленького поощрения. Наложницу он бы, конечно, ей не отдал, но обреченную и уже ненужную рабыню — почему бы и нет?  
Потом, когда Митан сидел в цепях, ожидая решения отца в отношении собственной участи, его занимал вопрос — а не именно это ли с самого начала задумала Рафани? И случайно ли слуги так не вовремя пришли к нему, или тут тоже постаралась сестренка?  
То ли отец был к нему действительно милостив, то ли опять вмешалась Долеят, но приговор удивил своей мягкостью — только порка. Впрочем, это "только" Митан оценил уже позже, когда больше двух месяцев провалялся в бреду, практически не приходя в себя от боли в исполосованной до костей спине.  
Личный лекарь Долеят опять подтвердил свою славу настоящего кудесника. Теперь он уже приходил к Митану не скрываясь, ибо ежедневные визиты невозможно было утаить. Он не только вытащил почти безнадежного мальчика, но его лечение оказалось настолько искусным, что со временем прошли даже шрамы. 

* * *  
Тхан вошел с свою комнату. Комнату, которая когда-то была его. Прошло всего несколько месяцев, но Тхану казалось, что он видел стоящего на пороге этой комнаты Инди вечность назад. Воспоминание обожгло словно огнем. Если бы он не оттолкнул тогда Инди, если бы согласился бежать вместе с ним… Тхан не представлял, что было бы в этом случае. Но совершенно точно знал — чего не было бы.  
"Неважно!" — одернул себя Тхан. Медноволосого солнечноглазого мальчика, наивного и честного Аль-Шерхина, из-за которого он чуть не потерял все, здесь нет и больше не будет. Но есть Эррен — второй шанс, которого он мог и не получить.  
Тхан закрыл глаза, вспоминая сероволосого мальчика, виденного им лишь дважды — в зале для гостей и в опочивальне Бадияра. И он ни разу не производил впечатление такого, кто может две недели просидеть в подземельях, но все равно не поклониться паше. Но что толку гадать?

Утром Тхан направился к Эррену — хорошо хоть того поселили не в бывшую комнату Аль-Шерхина — но в коридоре столкнулся с Тарри и компанией.  
— Как поживает наш сладенький принц? — издевательски протянул Тарри. — Научился чирикать вместе с певчей птичка?  
— Да что ты! Он же ворон, ему бы только каркать! — подхватил Шельнай.  
— Надолго тебя к нам отпустили? Или только лапки-перышки размять, а потом обратно в клетку посадят? — ухмыляясь, поинтересовался Тэн-Шелон.  
— Какая бурная встреча, — иронично-снисходительно улыбнулся Тхан, не делая и шага, чтобы отступить от окруживших его ребят. — Неужели настолько соскучились по мне? Вам меня не хватало?  
Шельнай и Тэн-Шелон под взглядом Тхана разом сникли, но Тарри так легко не сдавался.  
— Эй, серебряный! — на секунду отвлекаясь от Тхана, он окликнул идущего по коридору Эррена, — Видел нашу не певчую птичку? Вот, прилетела по осени в родные края.  
Новенький смерил всех неприязненным взглядом и молча прошел мимо.  
— Сладкая попка! — вслед ему крикнул Шельнай.  
Эррен запнулся на очередном шаге, но так и не обернулся.  
— И нежный ротик! — подключился Тарри. — Мягкие губки!  
Сероволосый развернулся стремительно — одним идеально четким движением, почти неуловимым для глаз. Но никто, кроме Тхана не оценил неестественно быстрой реакции и слишком точной координации движений.  
На мгновение в безжалостно-серых глазах полыхнул гнев, а потом Эррен медленно, спокойно и отчетливо произнес, глядя в лицо Тарри:  
— Ты — трусливая собака, гавкающая из-за угла.  
— Что ты сказал?!  
— Презренная рабская шавка, — тем же надменно-спокойным тоном продолжил Эррен, — похотливая гаремная тварь…  
— Что?!!!  
Теряя самообладание, Тарри понесся на неподвижно стоящего Эррена. Все затаили дыхание. Казалось, высокий и мускулистый парень просто сметет своего противника, но Эррен в последнее мгновение изящно-выверенным текучим движением уклонился в сторону, а Тарри, споткнувшись, с грохотом растянулся на полу.  
— Ох, — показательно сочувственно покачал головой Эррен. — Совсем плохо на ногах стоишь, да? Так устал меня ночью трахать, что днем и ходить толком не можешь? Бедняжечка, — он обернулся к остальным ребятам. — Вы же видели, я его и пальцем не тронул. Он сам упал.  
Отводя и пряча взгляды, мальчишки быстро разошлись, почти разбежались. Зрелище поверженного Тарри было слишком опасным для окружающих. Лийнаб помог ему подняться.  
— Ты за это ответишь! — прошипел Тарри вслед скрывшемуся за дверьми своей комнаты Эррену.  
Но только Тхан в полной мере смог оценить, чему они только что стали свидетелями. Остальные мальчишки, выросшие в неволе или рожденные пусть в свободных, но бедных семьях просто не знали с чем сравнивать. А Тхан уже видел подобное. С такой стремительной грацией двигались телохранители из личной гвардии его отца. Новенький мальчишка был не просто еще одним смазливеньким пополнением в гареме Бадияра-паши. Когда-то его явно готовили как воина или даже как наемного убийцу. Тхан не сомневался, Эррен смог бы легко убить Тарри голыми руками, если бы захотел. Или даже самого Бадияра-пашу…  
И ведь этого никто не знает! — с внезапной ясностью понял Тхан. Гийнар-бей никогда бы не предложил настолько опасную игрушку своему паше. На секунду Тхан испытал искушение рассказать о своем открытии Бадияру-паше. Крайне ценная информация — куда важнее его обещания приручить Эррена. Но… но если паша решит избавиться от опасной "зверушки", то не станет ли сам Тхан опять ему не нужен? И не вернут ли Тхана обратно в клетку?  
По здравому размышлению Тхан решил пока не спешить. Он знал Бадияра-пашу и хорошо умел потакать его желаниям. Он был уверен, стоит хотя бы месяц продержаться в гареме и, как бы потом не сложилось с "серебром", сам Тхан сумеет стать снова необходимым своему паше. Но ему нужно время. Поэтому ни паше, ни Гийнару он пока ничего не скажет.  
Привычно без стука, как входил в большинство комнат, Тхан зашел к Эррену.  
— Чего тебе? — лежащий юноша недовольно посмотрел на незваного гостя.  
— Ты умеешь драться, — констатировал Тхан, садясь на кровать рядом с ним.  
— Да? И что с того?  
— Никто здесь этого не знает, — полувопросительно, полуутвердительно произнес Тхан.  
— А ты — да? — прищурился Эррен. — Поздравляю, ты наблюдателен. Что дальше?  
Тхан несколько минут смотрел в вызывающе-холодные серые глаза, потом, не говоря ни слова, встал, развернулся и вышел. 

Вечером паша позвал к себе Тхана и Эррена. Бадияр и не думал, что Тхан за один день сможет подчинить упрямое "серебро". Паша умел ждать и не торопить события. Но сегодня он хотел посмотреть, как серебряный мальчик будет вести себя с его вороном. И сделанный выбор его не разочаровал.  
Ночью Бадяир уже удивлялся, как мог так долго обходиться без своего любимца — неизменно почтительного, предупредительного, без малейших колебаний или сомнений идеально точно следующего за самыми изощренными поворотами его желаний. И он не ошибся, в руках Тхана Эррен был просто великолепен. Почти такой же спокойный, безучастный и невозмутимый, как его лучший мальчик. Но от холода этих двоих Бадияру временами делалось немного не по себе. Их неестественное спокойствие завораживало, но в нем не было ни жизни, ни огня. Бадияр решил, что не стоит слишком часто звать эту пару. Он любил молчаливых и терпеливых, но иногда даже любимого бывает чересчур много. Впрочем, паша не был уверен, что завтра не передумает.  
А Эррен этой ночью впервые познакомился с суховатым, жестким, резким и неумолимо безжалостным Тханом. Но другого он и не ожидал. 

Во второй раз Тхан попытался войти бесшумно и выяснил, что Эррен обладает достаточно хорошим слухом и чутким сном. Уже только увидев в лунном свете повернутое к нему лицо, Тхан пожалел, что не подождал с очередным визитом до утра. На него смотрели не с обвинением, не со страхом, не с ненавистью, а — с раздражением, как на досадливую помеху. Но Тхан не мог, не имел права отступать. Он уже немало наслушался о нелюдимости "серебряного" от остальных мальчиков гарема, и понимал, что если не пробьется сквозь эту стену отчуждения — то не сможет даже попытаться выполнить приказ Бадияра.  
— Не злись, — тихо сказал Тхан, останавливаясь у двери и интуитивно чувствуя, что сейчас это лучшая позиция для разговора.  
— Боги, какой же ты приставучий, — проворчал Эррен, переворачиваясь с живота на бок. — Вот встану и вышвырну тебя вон, как шкодливого… вороненка!  
— Не встанешь, — с едва проскользнувшей иронией заметил Тхан.  
— Не встану, — подумав, согласился Эррен.  
— Как ты? — сочувственно спросил Тхан.  
— Переживу.  
Эррен уткнулся лицом в сгиб руки и замолчал. Тхан тоже. Он мог развернуться и уйти — как вчера. А мог молча подпирать спиною дверь и ждать. К этому мальчику не пробьешься силой. А сам он первым никогда не подойдет — не только к нему — вообще ни к кому. Теперь Тхан понимал это совершенно отчетливо. И ему только и оставалось, что — ждать. Но уж чему-чему, а терпению он давно научился. По дыханию он слышал, что Эррен не спит, и уже начал гадать, не продлится ли эта игра в молчанки до самого утра, когда тот наконец отозвался:  
— Так и будешь торчать у двери?  
— Ну, ты же грозился меня выкинуть, — Тхан едва заметно улыбнулся своей первой маленькой победе и, пройдя вглубь комнаты, осторожно присел на самый краешек кровати.  
Эррен снова замолчал. Тхан подумал, всегда ли он такой разговорчивый?  
— Откуда ты? — спросил он.  
Тишина. О, да серебряный мальчик сумеет оттолкнуть от себя кого угодно.  
— Мне уйти? — Тхан понимал, что если сейчас Эррен скажет "да", завтра придется начинать все с начала.  
Опять молчание. Тхан с силой стиснул зубы. Если бы не желание Бадияра…Но по крайней мере, он начал понимать, как этот мальчик сначала мог послушно засовывать в себя феллары, а потом упрямо отказываться поклониться паше.  
— Тэн-Шелон говорил, что ты — принц, — неожиданно отозвался Эррен.  
— Да, — Тхан ожидал следующего вопроса, но его так и не последовало.  
Он не привык, настолько не привык сам спрашивать и вытягивать из кого-то ответы. Значит, придется учиться — жестко сам себе сказал Тхан. И продолжил:  
— Кем ты был … был раньше?  
Отсутствию ответа он уже не удивился. Нет, так ничего не выйдет. Тхан пока понятия не имел — как, но надо искать другой способ достучаться до Эррена. Тхан встал и направился к выходу. Голос Эррена догнал его уже у самой двери:  
— Как ты сюда попал?  
Он специально издевается, да? Сначала упорно отмалчивается, а стоит развернуться — как сам начинает разговор? Какое-то мгновение Тхан боролся с искушением проигнорировать вопрос и уйти, но все-таки ответил:  
— Поехал учиться не в то время и не в ту страну. Потом меня подарили Бадияр-паше.  
Эррен едва слышно хмыкнул и, приподнявшись на локтях, заинтересовано посмотрел на Тхана.  
— Так тебя не продавали? Забавно.  
— Я рад, что тебя это забавляет, — сухо заметил Тхан.  
Эррен попытался сесть, но охнул от неосторожного движения.  
— Прости, я не то имел в виду. Просто меня тут все время доставали по поводу моего подарочного попадания в гарем. И я уж было решил, что один такой.  
Тхан настолько обрадовался живым, нормальным интонациям в голосе Эррена, что даже не стал насмехаться над очевидной глупостью сказанного — едва ли не четверть гарема Бадияра состояла из подобных "подарков". С внезапным озарением он понял, что Эррен со всеми в Ихтанале вел себя так, как сам Тхан с в основном только с Бадияром. Обычно новые мальчишки тянулись к остальным, но для Эррена тут все враги. Не важно, сделали они ему что-то или нет — сразу, заранее, просто самим фактом своего существования. Только сейчас Тхан в полной мере осознал, насколько сложная задача перед ним стоит. Но, может, он ошибается? И за внешней холодностью Эррен окажется вовсе не таким неподатливым?  
— Сколько тебе лет? — Тхан вернулся к кровати и присел на корточки перед ее изголовьем, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Эррена в полумраке.  
Опять пауза перед ответом. Тхан начал подозревать, что, если он хочет чего-то добиться, ему придется привыкнуть к этой раздражающей манере Эррене.  
— Почти девятнадцать. Но Гийраму сказал, что семнадцать, — предупредил Эррен.  
— Зачем ты ему соврал? — Тхан уже ничему не удивлялся. — И почему говоришь правду мне?  
Эррен неопределенно взмахнул рукой.  
— А какая разница? Ты и так слишком много знаешь.  
Тхан осторожно кончиками пальцев коснулся лица юноши и медленно провел по его скуле — так что почти не ощущал под пальцами чужой кожи.  
— Кто ты? — прошептал он, уже зная, что первым ответом будет молчание.  
Эррен не дернулся от его прикосновения и не отвел взгляда.  
— У тебя всегда такие холодные пальцы? — спросил он.  
— Да, — кивнул Тхан.  
— Откуда ты?  
К прочим вредным привычкам Эррена Тхан мысленно добавил склонность отвечать вопросом на вопрос.  
— Из Отльхана.  
Эррен вопросительно смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения. Тхан поклялся себе, что когда он приручит мальчишку, тот дорого за платит за эту ночь вопросов и ответов. И за то, сколько раз ему сегодня пришлось смирять себя — не перед пашой, не перед евнухом — перед таким же наложником, как и он сам.  
— Я — сын короля Густава.  
— Единственный сын? — уточнил Эррен.  
— Да, — слегка удивленно кивнул Тхан. — А какое это имеет значение?  
Эррен невесело хмыкнул.  
— Поверь, если у тебя несколько десятков братьев, положение принца смотрится совершенно иначе.  
— Ага, — глубокомысленно изрек Тхан.  
— Бе-ге, — передразнил Эррен.  
Тхану захотелось влепить ему пощечину, но он опять сдержался. Эррен улыбнулся. Неожиданно искренне и открыто.  
— Не злись, — он почти точно скопировал интонации, с каким Тхан начал этот разговор несколько часов назад.  
Тхан на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом смог вернуть почти такую же настоящую улыбку:  
— Ты скажешь, откуда ты? Или мне до утра придется вытягивать из тебя по слову в час?  
— А ты не отступишься?  
— Нет.  
— Гирахлон. Это на юго-востоке отсюда. Достаточно далеко.  
— Как ты здесь оказался?  
— Случайно. Долгая история.  
Тхан почувствовал зарождение очередного молчания.  
— Не хочешь — не отвечай, — быстро сказал он.  
— Не хочу.  
Эрран в который раз замолчал. А Тхан не спешил уходить, хотя сегодня уже добился большего, чем рассчитывал.  
— Боги, какой же ты упрямый! — опять совершенно неожиданно сдался Эррен. — Хорошо. Хотел? Слушай. Мою мать и единоутробных братьев казнили, когда мне не было и десяти. Следующие семь лет я каждый год, а иногда и каждое утро, не переставал удивляться, что все еще жив. День, когда я смог сбежать из дворца отца, я до сих пор считаю самым счастливым днем в своей жизни. Если отец когда-нибудь найдет меня, то теперь-то уж непременно казнит. А, учитывая, как я сильно досадил ему этим побегом, вряд ли это будет что-то благородное и красивое вроде отрубания головы. Доволен? Или еще есть вопросы?  
Тхан опешил. Он ожидал чего угодно, но только не такого.  
— Оно того стоило? — после паузы спросил он. — Сбегать, чтобы оказаться здесь?  
— Не знаю, — Эррен задумался. — Наверное, да. Потому что, даже зная, чем все это в итоге обернется, я бы все равно сделал то, что сделал.

Тхан ждал три дня. Заранее понимая, что не дождется, но надеясь, что ошибается. Но Эррен так ни разу не появился на пороге его комнаты и не сделал никаких попыток продолжить общение. Если бы у Тхана было время — еще неизвестно, кто бы кого переупрямил, но он не знал, насколько у Бадияра-паши хватит терпения ожидать обещанных результатов. Поэтому четвертого дня после обеда он опять пришел в комнату Эррена. Тот сидел на полу, опершись спиной о кровать.  
— Стучать тебя никогда не учили?  
— А ты всегда такой грубый?  
— Нет.  
Тхан подошел и сел рядом.  
— Почему ты почти никогда не выходишь из комнаты, кроме как по нужде?  
— А зачем?  
— Тебе тут не скучно?  
— А что снаружи есть какие-то развлечения?  
— Ну... Можно наблюдать за…  
— За зверинцем? — подхватил Эррен.  
— Ты так их называешь? Или нас? — Тхан поймал взгляд Эррена.  
— Всех нас, — с нажимом на первом слове ответил Эррен. — Себя тоже. Если ты это имеешь в виду.  
— Какой ты…, — начал Тхан, но Эррен опять его перебил.  
— Извини, — произнес он совсем другим тоном, словно разом с одним выходом утрачивая всю свою колючесть.  
— Ты боишься выходить? — предположил Тхан.  
— Нет, — Эррен неопределенно взмахнул рукой. — Но я, правда, не вижу смысла. Размяться можно и в комнате, а лишний раз смотреть на все эти самодовольные смазливые мордочки — слишком дорогая цена за прогулки. Я и так уже дважды срывался. Вон — ты догадался. Лучше уж я тут посижу.  
— В опочивальне господина я что-то не замечал у тебя проблем с самоконтролем, — прищурился Тхан.  
— С Бадияром — другое дело. Жить захочется — и не так напряжешься.  
— Бадияром-пашой, — автоматически поправил Тхан.  
— Бадияром, — нагло ухмыльнулся Эррен.  
— Когда-нибудь ты нарвешься, — заметил Тхан.  
— Знаю.  
— Тогда зачем?  
— Чтобы чувствовать себя живым.  
— Кланяться Бадияру ты поэтому же не хочешь? — Тхан не собирался столь рано подходить к основному вопросу, но разговоры с Эрреном были слишком непредсказуемы, чтобы упустить появившуюся возможность задать его как бы невзначай.  
— Примерно, — неожиданно уклончиво ответил Эррен.  
— Но это же глупо. Ты делаешь много больше, а из-за такой мелочи вызываешь недовольство паши.  
— Нет, — с неожиданной серьезностью сам себе возразил Эррен, — Это — совершенно иное. Я могу сколько угодно отмалчиваться перед Гийнаром, дерзить Бадияру за его спиной, игнорировать весь остальной гарем и прикидываться, что он меня ничуть не касается. Но все это — иллюзии, а на самом деле я — послушная и безвольная игрушка в руках паши. И ты это знаешь лучше кого бы то ни было. Но тот злосчастный поклон, понимаешь, это — граница. Граница свободы. Настоящей свободы. Я даю Бадияру почти все, но пока есть хоть что-то, хоть какая-то малость, над чем он не властен — он не властен надо мной.  
— А если за эту малость придется умереть?  
Эррен спокойно кивнул.  
— Свобода всегда стоит боли и смерти. Даже такая. Думаешь, я не понимаю, во что мне может обойтись мое непослушание?  
— Ты странный.  
— Почему? Если бы я отказался совать в себя феллары или дергать свою плоть — я бы стал вообще не нужен Бадияру. И он бы убил меня или сгноил в подземелье. А так — я свободен, и он не может меня заставить делать то, чего я не хочу.  
— Рано или поздно — заставит.  
— Нет, — Эррен покачал головой. — Он не заставит. Может быть, я найду себе другую границу и уступлю эту. А Бадияр будет думать, что заставил. Но это будет мой выбор и мое решение. И у меня останется какая-то иная свобода.  
— Нельзя бесконечно отступать. Когда-нибудь ты дойдешь до границы, за которой следующей уже не будет.  
— Да, — кивнул Эррен, — нельзя. Но, надеюсь, в этом случае у меня хватит духу умереть, не отступив. Потому что, если у меня не останется ни капли свободы — я не знаю, как с этим жить.  
— Границы свободы, — задумчиво повторил Тхан, — Ты про них сам придумал?  
— Нет, мне сказал один человек, — Эррен помолчал, но все же добавил. — Очень долго именно его я боялся больше всего на свете.  
— А потом?  
Эррен пожал плечами, уходя от ответа. Тхан уже понял, что в таких случаях дальше допытываться бесполезно.  
— Как тебя зовут? На самом деле? — спустя еще одну наполненную тишиной бесконечность спросил Тхан.  
Эррен повернулся и в упор посмотрел на него. Изучающий холодный взгляд, обычно означающий, что ответа не будет. Тхан слышал придуманное Гийнаром сравнение этого взгляда с зимним небом. Но сам в глазах Эррена видел оттенок туч, которые затягивают небо сплошной пеленой, но так и не рождают ни снега, ни дождя.  
— Зачем тебе?  
— Просто так. Интересно, — Тхан не стал этого говорить, но он знал, как звали Аль-Шерхина, и поэтому хотел услышать имя Эррена.  
Эррен опять замолчал, продолжая пялиться на Тхана. Любого другого тот бы уже сто раз одернул или высмеял. Но только не Эррена. Он мог замолчать на пять минут, на десять, на полчаса. И с этим ничего невозможно было поделать — или смириться, или уйти. У Тхана выбора не было. Он просто сидел и ждал. В тишине, под пристальным взглядом серо-сизых глаз.  
— Митан, — наконец как всегда совершенно неожиданно ответил Эррен. — Митан ибн Гиллар.  
Имени Тхана он так и не спросил. Тхан знал, что не сказал бы. Но не был уверен, обрадовало ли его отсутствие вопроса. 

* * *  
Митан чувствовал себя идиотом. Беспросветным, ничтожным, мелочным, жалким идиотом. Кто бы мог подумать, что его опаснейшим врагом окажется собственная глупость?  
Вместе с отцом и взрослыми братьями он поехал на ежегодную охоту в Илнорское ущелье. Редко выбирающийся из своего дворца Норбан-тай превращал эти выезды в настоящее событие. На неделю, а то и на две весь двор перебирался в палаточный лагерь и погружался в настоящее безумие погони, травли и крови. Собственно охота Митана привлекала мало. Он больше любил бродить по едва заметным тропикам и пробираться по почти непроходимым склонам, радуясь, когда во время таких путешествий удавалось оставаться одному. Вокруг тая хватало детей и придворных, желающий блеснуть удалью и заслужить одобрительный взгляд повелителя Гирахлона. Поэтому регулярные отлучки еще одного претендента на внимание сиятельного тая никого особо не заботили. За несколько лет Митан вдоль и поперек облазил клочок лесистых гор и знал их лучше, чем иные отцовские егеря.  
Этим утром Митан проснулся слишком рано. Он не был уверен, что его разбудило — то ли лай собак, то ли храп одного из старших братьев, то ли неожиданно резкий холод осенней ночи. Но, поскольку спать уже не хотелось, он бесшумно оделся и выбрался из шатра. Еще только начало сереть, до восхода солнца оставалось часа полтора.  
Бродя по спящему лагерю, он сам не заметил, как ноги привели его к лошадям. С самого краю стоял стреноженный черный жеребец Норбана. Коня привезли несколько лет назад из Фарии, купив там за совершенно немыслимую цену — он обошелся казне Гирахлона дороже, чем десяток красивых наложниц.  
Митан оглянулся. Никого из рабов или грумов не было видно. Стоит только протянуть руку… Так просто. И ведь, почти наверняка, никто не узнает. Ни тай, ни люди его свиты еще скоро не встанут. А конюшие, даже если и заметят, как Митан будет возвращать жеребца, сами побояться доложить о случившемся. Ибо накажут прежде всего их.  
Он ведь не на долго. Всего каких-нибудь полчасика или час. Митан не смог удержаться.  
Идиот! Но кто ж знал, что получится?  
Оседлав черного красавца, Митан легко обминул посты стражи и направился в южную часть Илнорского ущелья, куда загонщики реже всего приводили своего господина со свитой.  
Митан уже собирался возвращаться, когда под копытом хрустнула ветка, и конь вместе со всадником провалился в огромную волчью яму, в которую впору было ловить тигров. Митану еще повезло. Он запросто мог свернуть себе шею или напороться на кол, но лишь едва зацепил бедро. Если сильно постараться — даже мог идти не хромая. Проткнутый едва ли не десятком острых палок жеребец почти сразу же испустил дух, совсем недолго пробившись в агонии.  
Митан плохо помнил, как, выкопав несколько кольев, сложил их в подобие лестницы и выбрался из ямы. Весь ужас содеянного он осознал еще в первые минуты, когда выпутался из стремян и, едва протискиваясь между частоколом, добрался до отвесной стены. Вжавшись спиной в осыпающуюся на плечи землю, он смотрел на изувеченное и пугающе мертвое тело коня — еще считанные минуты назад такое прекрасное и вызывающее восхищение. Митан почти не думал о том, что сам мог оказаться еще одной такой же кровавой тряпкой, насажанной на соседние колья. О себе он вспомнил потом, а в первые секунды лишь страстно желал, чтобы ничего этого не было. Любой ценой, но пусть бы только конь ожил, оказался целым и невредимым! Еще никогда в своей жизни Митан так сильно не хотел вернуть время назад.  
Но он не мог себе позволить слишком долго отдаваться ужасу и раскаянию. Как бы до болезненного остро ему не было жаль коня, но сделанного не изменить. А окончательно погубить себя можно запросто.  
Перепачканный в земле и крови он бегом добрался до одного из ручейков, где как смог отстирал одежду, а потом самыми неприметными тропками направился в лагерь. 

Переполох забили утром, а к обеду нашли яму с мертвым жеребцом. Норбан-тай был в ярости, забил до смерти нескольких конюхов и приказал высечь всю ночную стражу, во главе с шимранами, посмевшими пропустить воришку. После чего, ничуть не успокоившись и все с тем же побелевшим от гнева и окаменевшим выражением лица, от которого у придворных кровь стыла в жилах и подкашивались ноги, приступил к поиску виновника.  
Не оставалось сомнений, что кто-то из свиты, воспользовавшись нерадивостью конюхов то ли выкрал, то ли одолжил жеребца, приведя его к злополучной яме. Убедившись, что за прошедшую ночь из лагеря никто не исчез, начали искать раненных или увечных. Ибо, по общему мнению, без единой царапины из той волчьей ямы не мог выбраться даже самый везучий наездник. Первым делом стражи перетрусили весь лагерь, разыскивая грязную или порванную одежду, но несмотря на искреннее рвение, так ничего и не нашли.  
Как бы Митан себя не обзывал, но идиотом он не был. Добравшись до лагеря раньше, чем все выяснилось, и весть о случившемся достигла ушей тая, он как раз успел воспользоваться тем, что почти все разбежались на поиски пропавшего жеребца. Митан быстро проскользнул в пустой шатер и переоделся, а уже почти высохшую на нем от быстрого бега одежду бросил в один из больших костров. Она какое-то время подымила, заставив Митана нервно озираться, но потом благополучно исчезла в огненных язычках.  
— Кто?!!! Какой пустынный шакал посмел?!!! — время от времени выкрикивал тай, обзывая трусливыми гиенами и грозясь раздеть всех поголовно, но найти виновника.  
Когда поиски явно заметных ранений так же ничем не увенчались, всем повелели разойтись к шатрам и сиятельнейший тай начал осмотр своих подданных.  
Митан сидел у костра, до боли сцепив руки, чтобы остальные не заметили дрожащих пальцев. Он силился придумать какую-то ложь, оправдывающую глубокую рваную царапину на ноге. Но не мог. Просто сказать, что напоролся на ветку, когда искал украденного жеребца вместе со всеми? Звучит достоверно, но никто не поверит. Не поверили бы, даже если бы это было правдой. Тай слишком жаждет найти виноватого.  
Митан почувствовал чужой взгляд и обернулся. Брат Рафани неожиданно пристально пялился на него. Ларик сидел у соседнего шатра для мальчишек, которым пока только разрешалось смотреть, но не участвовать в любимом увеселении Норбан-Тая. Для Ларика это была его первая охота.  
В первую секунду Митан подумал, что не смог удержать спокойно-равнодушного выражения на лице. Но потом сообразил, что в этом случае на него смотрели бы многие. И челядь, и слуги, и рабы, не говоря уже о сыновьях и придворных, последний час только тем и занимались, что подозрительно косились друг на друга, пытаясь вычислить неуловимого злоумышленника. Но на Митана кроме Ларика пока никто не обращал внимания.  
Демоны пустыни, неужели мальчишка что-то видел?! В том, что утром, когда он уводил коня, его никто не заметил, Митан был абсолютно уверен. Но когда украдкой возвращался в шатер и сжигал одежду — отнюдь нет.  
Митан устало прикрыл глаза. Думать еще и об этом просто не было сил. Какая разница? Его найдут и без подсказки Ларика.  
Процессия во главе с тайем подошла к шатрам Гирахлонских принцев.  
— Отец, прости, это я взял коня, — побелевший Ларик встал и сделал шаг вперед.  
Митан чуть не закричал.  
— Что?! — как-то неожиданно тихо и сипло переспросил Норбан-тай.  
— Я взял твоего коня, — понурив голову, дрожащим голосом повторил Ларик. — Прости, я просто хотел покататься. Но он сбросил меня и побежал… А потом свалился в ту яму… Я не хотел… Я нечаянно…  
На тая страшно было смотреть. Ларик — вечно, бестолково попадающийся Ларик, которого никогда ни за что не наказывают. Тот раз, когда Митан его высек, оставался первым и последним. Ларик — болезненный, хлипкий и щуплый мальчишка, которого-то и ударить толком нельзя, чтобы не зашибить. Митан чуть ли не физически ощущал, как ярость и желание расправиться за любимого жеребца в мыслях тая словно волны разбиваются о две нерушимые скалы — Долеят и Рафани  
Не существует наказания, хоть вполовину достойного гибели любимого фарийского жеребца Норбан-тая, которое пережил бы Ларик. Митан — может быть. Но только Митана тай не захотел бы щадить, а Ларик не выдержит даже обычной хорошей порки.  
А убить Ларика… Митан не был уверен на счет Долеят, но в реакции Рафани ни секунды не сомневался. Как и сам Норбан-тай. Впрочем, в отличие от Митана, тай Гиралхона знал, чего ждать не только от дочери, но и от жены. И, как бы ему не хотелось наказать дерзкого мальчишку, он не собирался терять ради этого слишком многое.  
— В кандалы, — коротко бросил он, резко разворачиваясь и уходя в свой шатер.  
В итоге Ларика посадили в темницу на хлеб и воду. Сначала говорили о трех месяцах. Но уже через полтора десятка дней Ларик ухитрился перемерзнуть на холодных камнях и подхватить воспаление легких. Не прошло и трех недель, как лекарь Долеят забрал Ларика из темницы. Об инциденте с фарийским жеребцом все старательно забыли.  
Кроме Митана. 

* * *  
С осенью дела в Ихтанале пошли еще хуже, регулярные стычки с кочевниками постепенно перерастали в настоящую войну. Караваны не могли пробиться сквозь охваченную ордами кочевников пустыню. Да, и не много находилось желающих рисковать жизнями ради звонкой монеты. А ни один из посланников Бадияра-паши уже давно не возвращался в Ихтаналь. Армия Бадияра-паши пока успешно справлялась с охраной границ, но с каждым днем кочевые орды вызывали все больше тревоги у жителей Ихтаналя.  
Княжество оказалось отрезанным от остального мира. На обыденную жизнь сие прискорбное обстоятельство повлияло мало, но привычки паши — а, значит, и его доброе расположение духа, и благополучие его слуг и рабов — страдали чем дальше, тем больше.  
Не хватало не только пополнения мальчиков, но и новых наложниц. А их Бадияр-паша привык менять более, чем часто. Надолго в его гареме задерживались лишь единицы, а остальными, использовав их несколько раз, Бадияр обычно пополнял ряды челяди и слуг. Теперь же, когда в Ихтаналь уже несколько месяцев не ступала нога ни одной новой женщины, паша звал на ночь своих мальчиков много чаще, чем раньше.  
Ему нравилась пара Ворон-Серебро. Оба самые спокойные, самые терпеливые, самые… самые не останавливающиеся ни перед чем. Когда-то паша особо ценил Тхана за равное умение терпеть самому и заставлять терпеть других. Теперь таких игрушек было две, и это открывало новые перспективы. Вдвоем они оба были одинаково хороши на любом месте. Чаще паша заставлял Ворона терзать Серебро, а иногда ему больше нравилось смотреть, как серебряный мальчик мучает его Ворона. Но по-прежнему от этих двоих он ощущал слишком много неживого холода. Поэтому нередко вызывал из них кого-то одного — вместе со своими другими "зверушками". Если с Эрреном он пока только экспериментировал — изредка для пробы сводя с остальными мальчиками и наблюдая, что получается, то в отношении Тхана у Бадияра были старые привычки. Или их обновленные варианты. Сегодня он собирался посмотреть, как его ручная ласка будет трепать перышки Ворону.

Эррену не спалось. В эту ночь паша позвал Тхана и Тарри. Эррен не любил Тарри. И лично, и — в покоях Бадияра. Если в гареме Тарри пока так ни разу и не удалось отыграться на Эррене, то, когда их приводили в опочивальню — Тарри с истинным рвением спешил выполнить каждый приказ паши. К счастью, Бадияр после первых нескольких раз пришел к выводу, что они "неудачно смотрятся вместе", и Эррена с Тарри больше почти никогда не звали.  
Ворочаясь на узкой кровати, Эррен услышал шаги. Он уже давно научился различать походки Гийнара, Тарри и Тхана. О приближении евнуха всегда полезно было знать заранее. Тарри слишком скор на мелкие пакости, и Эррен не хотел лишний раз подставляться. А Тхан… а Тхана просто узнавал.  
Вслушиваясь, Эррен закрыл глаза. Хотя в темноте в этом не было смысла, но почему-то помогало сосредоточиться на звуках. Два разных ритма шагов — возвращаются Тарри и Тхан, но Эррен уловил едва различимую нотку неправильности, так и не успев понять, чья именно походка сегодня звучала не как всегда.  
Шаги остановились у двери Тхана.  
— Болит попка? — язвительный и довольный голос Тарри.  
— О своей думай, — надменно, спокойно, но с едва заметным напряжением — не настолько, чтобы обратить внимание Тарри, но Эррен расслышал.  
— Можем продолжить, — маслянистый голос Тарри.  
Тишина. Эррен знал, что она означает. Коронный взгляд Тхана "укрощение Тарри" — действует всегда безотказно. Вот, и теперь. Досадливо-разочарованный вздох Тарри и его же удаляющиеся шаги. Едва слышно скрипнула дверь комнаты Тхана.  
Эррен еще несколько минут вслушивался в тишину, потом встал и, ступая как можно тише, пошел к двери. Ох, не нравилось ему ни звучание шагов Тхана, ни незнакомые нотки в его голосе.  
Обычно такой чуткий Тхан не услышал его появления. Сжавшись в комок, он лежал прямо на полу своей комнаты в шаге от порога. Лишь когда Эррен закрыл за собою дверь, Тхан заметил, что в его комнате кто-то есть и, сразу же дернулся, пытаясь то ли подняться, то ли отстраниться от неожиданного визитера.  
— Это я — Эррен, — едва слышно шепнул тот, сам не замечая, как оказывается рядом с лежащим на полу, обхватывая, прижимая к себе, ни о чем не думая.  
Тхан издал тихий… не стон, не всхлип, просто звук. В первое мгновение словно пытаясь оттолкнуть Эррена, но потом как-то сразу обмяк, беспрекословно отдаваясь чужим рукам.  
Эррен осторожно обнял мигом ставшие казаться такими хрупкими плечи, притягивая к себе настолько хорошо знакомое тело, и то же время совершенно непостижимым образом ощущая, будто прикасается к Тхану впервые. Умом Эррен понимал, что после ночей, проведенных ими у Бадияра-паши давно не осталось ни единого уголка плоти, который бы они не знали друг в друге. Но ум говорил одно, а чувства кричали другое.  
Он ощутил, что Тхан еле заметно мелко дрожит. Едва касаясь, Эррен провел пальцами по его губам — припухшие, прокушенные. Эррен сцепил зубы, удерживая рвущееся наружу ругательство. Тарри — сволочь. Всегда пытается быть грубее, чем требует паша.  
Свободной рукой Эррен погладил Тхана по мягким струящимся волосам, потом опустил ее на спину, дотрагиваясь как до драгоценной хрустальной вазы.  
Тхан не издал ни звука, ни вздрогнул, ни пошевелился. Эррен мог бы подумать, что он потерял сознание, если бы не слышал почти беззвучного напряженного дыхания. Нынешняя ночь была темной, и Эррен едва различал лицо Тхана, но видел, что тот так больше и не открывал глаз — с той самой первой минуты, когда дернулся, не зная, кто вломился к нему в комнату.  
Боги, зачем он пришел? — с отчаянием подумал Эррен. Пусть Тхану сегодня невыразимо трудно быть одному, но еще труднее с ним. Если он уйдет, то сделает еще хуже, а оставаясь, только причиняет лишнюю боль тому, кого сейчас хотел бы защитить от всего на свете. Какие пустынные демоны притащили его сюда?  
Словно почувствовав его колебания, Тхан слабо шевельнулся.  
— Эррен, — голос прозвучал так тихо, что он скорее угадал, чем расслышал свое имя.  
— Что?  
Губы Тхана дрогнули, рождая едва заметный намек на улыбку, и он посмотрел на Эррена.  
— Вовсе не обязательно сидеть на полу.  
Эррен попытался встать, не выпуская Тхана из объятий, но тот отвел руки Эррена, высвобождаясь мягко, но настойчиво.  
— Поверь, я в состоянии сделать пару шагов.  
— Знаю.  
Когда Тхан упал ничком на кровать, Эррен в последний раз подумал, что лучше было бы сбежать, но остался.  
— Мазь… — Тхан потянулся к темнеющей в углу нише.  
Эррен понял, что тот имеет в виду. Несколько раз, когда у Бадияра выдавался особо буйный приступ фантазии, Тхан приносил ее Эррену. Утром.  
После совместных посещений почивальни Бадира ночами Тхан к Эррену больше не заходил. Хотя Эррен ничего ему не говорил, но несколько раз выходя из покоев паши, он едва справлялся с желанием схватить за Тхана за волосы и размазать его нечеловечески красивое лицо о ближайшую стенку. К утру Эррен обычно успокаивался, прекрасно понимая, что настоящий виновник его бед — Бадияр, а не Тхан. Но в первые часы часто ничего не мог поделать с инстинктивной, животной ненавистью к тому, чьи руки причиняли так много боли.  
— Давай я, — предложил Эррен, по себе зная, как иногда неудобно делать это самому.  
После мгновенного колебания холодные пальцы вложили в его руку маленькую баночку. На Тхане была надета слишком длинная и узкая туника, которую оказалось проще снять, чем закатить. Тхан безучастно позволил стянуть ее с себя, потом сам снял штаны и упал обратно животом на кровать, раздвигая ноги. Эррен зачерпнул мазь и наклонился над Тханом. Пальцы Эррена легко скользнули в такой знакомый задний проход, осторожно втирая лекарство.  
Когда процедура была завершена, Эррен разделся и лег рядом, притягивая к себе шелковисто-холодного Тхана. Тот сначала едва ощутимо напрягся, словно ожидая чего-то, а потом таки уснул в объятиях Эррена.

Эррен проснулся ранним утром. Тхан уже не спал, но упорно притворялся, что спит. Ну, и пусть. Эррен тихонько встал, поддерживая иллюзию, словно не желает разбудить спящего, и ушел к себе. Он не услышал вздоха облегчения за своей спиной — Тхан прекрасно знал, насколько у него хороший слух — но просто знал, что он был.

Митан думал о всем том, о чем не хотел и не мог подумать вчера. Он совершил ошибку. С самого начала зная, что совершает ее, но не мог поступить иначе. Митан слишком хорошо на собственном опыте знал, как это — так быть одному. Он вполне понимал, что для Тхана — это не первая страшная ночь и не последняя. Пережил же он как-то все предыдущие, справился бы и с этой. Но… Что сделано, то сделано. Митан вздохнул.  
Он так старался держать Тхана на расстоянии, зарекаясь не подпускать слишком близко, и не приближаться самому к этому чересчур прекрасному мальчику. Он вообще никогда не собирался переступать порог его комнаты! И до сегодняшней ночи у него это вполне получалось. Получалось почти легко. Холодная отчужденность Тхана и некоторая… не фальшь, но недосказанность отталкивали Митана, позволяя не терять голову от воистину неземной красоты. Ему нравилось любоваться Тханом, нравилось изучать его, ловя каждое новое выражение синих глаз, и как настоящую головоломку разгадывать, что может означать очередной непонятный взгляд.  
Но хотя остальным обитателям гарема казалось, что они слишком много времени проводят в обществе друг друга — что часто бывало поводом для шуток Тарри, Шельная и компании — Тхан был от него невероятно далеко. И это вполне устраивало Митана. У него хватало трезвомыслия осознавать, что красота Тхана вполне способна настолько увлечь, что он закроет глаза на все непонятное, странное и недосказанное, что чувствовал в Ольханском принце. А это было слишком опасно. Учитывая, где они находились — смертельно опасно. Митан не хотел рисковать. А теперь сам нарушил ненадежное равновесие.  
Митан беспокойно вышагивал по крохотной комнатушке. По сложившейся традиции, он никогда не ходил к Тхану. Раньше. А теперь? А теперь Митан не знал. Что, если Тхан за сегодня так и не появится? Пойдет ли он к нему? Или опять будет ждать день, два, три, пока не услышит легкие шаги Тхана, приближающиеся к его комнате?

Тхан пришел уже под самый вечер. Эррен отметил новое неуловимо странное выражение в его глазах. За непонятными взглядами Тхана Эррен охотился, как заядлый охотник за особо хитрой и изворотливой дичью. Эррен их запоминал, собирал и откладывал в уголках своей памяти, надеясь расшифровать со временем. И, как правило, у него это получалось.  
Тхан застыл посреди комнаты, не присаживаясь как обычно по-свойски на кровать Эррена.  
— Я пообещал Бадияру, что смогу заставить тебя поклониться, — совершенно ровным голосом произнес Тхан.  
Эррен вскинулся, пораженный не столько услышанным, сколько тем, что Тхан вообще завел об этом речь. Он удивленно посмотрел на неестественно спокойное лицо Тхана. Не настолько неживое, как в покоях Бадияра, но словно замороженное. Почему он такой? Ведь обычно, когда они оставались наедине, Тхан если и скрывал свои чувства, то не так тщательно. И Тхан чего-то ждал. Чего? Наконец, до Эррена дошло.  
-Ты думал, я не знаю?  
Тхан дернулся, словно от удара.  
— Ты знал?!  
— Почти, — сдвинул плечами Эррен. — Ты появился в гареме в тот же день, когда Бадияр в последний раз пытался заставить меня поклониться. Слишком странное совпадение. Я не был уверен, но ожидал чего-то подобного.  
— Ты знал, — эхом повторил Тхан, не спуская с Эррена неверящего взгляда.  
— Догадался, — уточнил тот.  
— И ты не собирался и не собираешься подчиниться желанию Бадияра? — переспросил Тхан.  
— Нет.  
Тхан на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Вчера вечером, перед тем как позвать Тарри, Бадияр напомнил ему про обещанный поклон Эррена, заявив, что уже устал ждать. Он дал Тхану последние два дня, сказав, что иначе "птичке место в клетке". До этого разговора Тхан еще мог надеяться, что паша забудет об угрозе или передумает, но тот не забыл. А несносный сероволосый мальчишка упорно не хотел уступить такую малость. Поклон, всего лишь поклон! Из-за которого он, Тхан, может снова оказаться в ненавистной клетке, уже не имея шанса ни на что.  
— Пойми, Бадияр-паша все равно тебя заставит, — уже понимая, что все убеждения бесполезны, Тхан не мог отступиться, не попытавшись еще один, последний раз.  
— Нет.  
— Эррен, все это время паша не трогал тебя, ожидая, что я выполню данное обещание. Но если ты так и не поклонишься, Бадияр больше не будет оставлять твое поведение безнаказанным.  
— Мне все равно.  
— А если за твое неповиновение накажут меня?  
— Это ничего не меняет.  
— То есть, тебе плевать на меня, да?  
— А тебе, разве, нет?  
Красивое лицо исказила злая гримаса, странным образом делая его одновременно и отталкивающим и еще более прекрасным, но Тхан промолчал. Ему катастрофически не везло после побега Инди. Сначала рассвирепевший Бадияр, которому доложили, что Тхана нашли в комнате сбежавшего Аль-Шерхина. Потом подземелье, потом клетка. Теперь — Эррен. Тхан мог заставить любого мальчишку в гареме выполнить свое желание, даже Тарри. Пусть в последнем случае это и стоило бы ему слишком многого, но Тхан знал — как. Вполне осознающий, как действует на окружающих его внешность, Тхан хоть до отвращения не любил, но умел этим пользоваться. За пару ночей, проведенных вместе, каждый из жителей дома для мальчиков сделал бы для Тхана все или почти все. Каждый. Но только не Эррен.  
Тхан просто не представлял себе, каким образом можно добиться желаемого от Эррена. Он перепробовал практически все, но нелюдимый серебряный мальчик неизменно его отталкивал, оставаясь на грани холодной дружелюбности. А сегодняшней ночью Тхану показалось… Неважно, сам себя перебил Тхан. Эррен не согласится, никогда не согласится. Сам сдохнет через месяц-другой, но и его погубит. Надо просто развернуться и уйти. Но клетка… Тхан не хотел в клетку. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как, когда ему в первый раз позволили выйти из клетки в опочивальню Бадияра-паши, он смотрел на уходящего в гарем Эррена, готовый все на свете отдать — лишь бы не возвращаться в клетку. Все. Но просить он все равно не мог.  
— Здесь можно жить, а можно умереть. Я хочу жить, но не смогу так. В клетке — не смогу, — очень тихо, с почти бесстрастным выражением синих глаз, произнес Тхан.  
— Мне жаль, — Эррен знал, что нельзя так говорить, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его злило, что Тхан не понимает, насколько важен для него этот злосчастный поклон.  
— Просто жаль?! — с наконец проявившимся гневом спросил Тхан.  
— Да.  
— Сволочь! — Тхан замахнулся для пощечины, но сузившиеся зрачки не шелохнувшегося Эррена остановили его руку в сантиметре от чужого лица. Блестящие синие глаза несколько секунд не отрывались от серо-сизого непроницаемого взгляда, потом Тхан медленно опустил руку.  
— Надеюсь, тебе доставит удовольствие любоваться на ворона в клетке, — холода в голосе Тхана хватило бы в полдень заморозить пустыню.  
Он резко развернулся и чуть ли не чеканя шаг пошел к двери. Эррен отсчитал три биения сердца. Тхан уже потянулся к ручке.  
— Тхан, стой.  
Впервые Эррен был рад, что не видит его лица, только каменно выпрямленную спину и короткий водопад черных волос с двумя выбившимися спереди длинными прядями. С внутренним содроганием Эррен понял, что Тхан не уйдет. Так и будет стоять, застыв у самого порога — не уходя, но и не оборачиваясь. Вся злость разом куда-то ушла, словно ливень в иссушенную летним зноем почву. Эррен медленно подошел почти вплотную к Тхану.  
— Если Бадияр узнает, кто я на самом деле, — очень тихо заговорил Эррен, — то уже будет совершенно неважно, чего он хотел, и что ты ему обещал. Достаточно одной умелой провокации, чтобы он убедился, насколько я хорошо умею убивать. А если бы не эти кочевники, то хватило бы гонца в Гирахлон, чтобы уточнить всю правду о мятежном принце Митане.  
— Зачем ты мне это говоришь? — глухо спросил Тхан.  
— Тебе не обязательно добиваться от меня поклона Бадияру. Тебе и так есть, что дать своему паше.  
Тхан медленно обернулся. Эррен чуть не отшатнулся от настоящей бури в глубине его глаз.  
— Кем ты меня считаешь? — едва слышно, сквозь стиснутые зубы произнес Тхан.  
— Не знаю, — Эррен провел рукой по лицу Тхана, ощущая под нежной кожей до боли напряженные скулы. — Но ты сам можешь решать, сдать меня Барияру или отправиться в клетку.  
— Если я скажу, кто ты, тебя убьют.  
— А тебе не все равно?  
— Перестань, — почти попросил Тхан и продолжил после паузы. — Ну, зачем ты упрямишься? Это всего лишь поклон. Неужели, тебе так трудно?  
— Я. Не. Поклонюсь. Бадияру, — раздельно выговаривая слова, ответил Эррен.  
— Ах, так?! — вспыхнул Тхан.  
— Да, так.  
— Тогда я завтра все расскажу Гийнар-бею!  
— Рассказывай.  
Тхан закусил губу.  
— Но я не хочу!  
— Тогда не говори, — сдвинул плечами Эррен.  
— Но я не пойду обратно в клетку. Любой ценой, — Тхан в упор посмотрел на Эррена.  
— Почему ты так уверен, что мне поклониться много проще, чем тебе оказаться в этой злосчастной клетке?! — не выдерживая, почти закричал Эррен. — Почему? Как ты не можешь понять, что я не могу предать себя! Иначе я не выживу здесь! Не выживу!!!  
Тхан медленно закрыл глаза, потом притянул к себе и поцеловал Эррена — впервые со времени их первой встречи.  
— Что ты делаешь? — опешил тот и отшатнулся от очередного невероятно странного взгляда Тхана.  
На губах Тхана промелькнула иронично-грустная улыбка:  
— Послезавтра одного из нас уже не будет в гареме, а я так и не узнал, умеют ли целоваться гирахлонские принцы.  
Тонкие пальцы Тхана нырнули в серебристые пряди волос и уверенно легли на затылок Эррена, не давая тому ни отстраниться, ни выскользнуть из объятий.  
— И только попробуй сказать, что ты меня не хочешь, — прошептал Тхан, прижимаясь бедрами к твердеющей плоти Эррена.  
Тот едва слышно застонал, неожиданно страстно отвечая на поцелуй. А еще спустя мгновение Эррен вспомнил, что Тхан этой ночью был у Бадияра. Эррена словно бадьей ледяной воды окатили, разом смывая обхватившее его возбуждение. Нет, Эррен, не сомневался, что Тхан — может, Тхан всегда может. Но он точно знал, что сам бы никогда не смог захотеть другого мужчину после такой ночи.  
Не разрывая объятий, Эррен осторожно оторвался от таких сладких губ юноши.  
— Не надо, — прошептал ему в плечо.  
Тхан замер. Если бы не крепко обхватившие его руки, он бы или сбежал или таки ударил бы Эррена. Но Эррен удерживал его с такой бережной нежностью, что Тхан не знал, что и думать. Он просто не понимал этого мальчика. Еще минуту назад Тхан ощущал его возбуждение, был уверен, что Эррен готов его трахнуть, а теперь остались лишь братские объятья.  
— Ты — невозможный, — чуть слышно произнес Тхан, уткнувшись носом в серую макушку.  
Они еще очень долго стояли обнявшись и плотно прижавшись друг к другу. Потом Тхан ушел к себе. Как всегда. 

Следующим утром Тхан проснулся с мыслями об Инди и осознанием того, как он невероятно устал от непредсказуемо-сложного и упрямого Эррена. Насколько легко было с Инди — доверчивым, любящим, откровенным и честным. К которому он мог приходить когда хотел, и с которым он делал все, что хотел. А к Эррену его всегда гнала необходимость — выматывающая, изнуряющая и дамокловым мечом висящая над головой.  
Тхан почти с облегчением подумал, что сегодня все так или иначе закончится. Он не хотел доносить об Эррене, но знал, что сделает это. Потом. А пока в самый последний раз попытается убедить упрямого мальчишку. Уже не ради себя — ради него.  
Зайдя в чужую комнату, он привычно упал на кровать и оперся локтем о колено Эррена, который подтянул ноги, чтобы гостю было, где сесть.  
— Когда я к тебе не приду, ты все валяешь. Еще бока не отлежал? — полушутливо спросил Тхан.  
— Ну, почему же, не только валяюсь, — серые глаза озорно блеснули. — Иногда я еще вот так развлекаюсь.  
Эррен легко соскочил с кровати, стремительно принял упор лежа, опершись о пол кулаками и пальцами ног, и десяток раз отжался. Потом, с ехидным вызовом посмотрев на Тхана, пару раз повторил упражнение на одной руке, вторую вытянув горизонтально полу. После чего одним мягко-кошачьим движением вскочил обратно на кровать, по-фарийски усаживаясь рядом с Тханом. Того увиденная сцена просто сразила. Он так привык наблюдать за Эрреном, двигающимся в покоях Бадияра с каменно-медленной расчетливой заторможенностью, что успел совсем забыть про ту, всего лишь раз мелькнувшую перед ним стремительность, которую заметил во время давней стычки с Тарри.  
А теперь вдруг резко понял, как разительно настоящий… Митан отличается от того, кем старательно прикидывается Эррен. Его обманчиво сухощавая фигура создавала впечатление щуплости, а мышцы едва выделялись под кожей, не будучи такими накачанными как у Тарри. Но чувствуя сейчас даже не сбившееся после устроенного представления дыхание Эррена, Тхан в полной мере осознал, насколько он сильный. И от этой мысли неожиданно ощутил, как узкие штаны становятся слишком тесными. Тхан растерялся. Будь это не Эррен… Но Эррен всегда оставался таким холодным, и ни разу ни словом, ни жестом не дал понять, что он иначе чем по принуждению может лечь с другим мужчиной. И даже вчера… Додумать Тхан не успел.  
Эррен потянулся к нему, притягивая к себе, а его рука скользнула под тунику и легла на плоть Тхана, сжимая ее сквозь тонкую ткань штанов. Несколько секунд Эррен любовался на бездонное изумление в синих глазах, а потом Тхан опрокинул его на кровать. Какое-то время они просто целовались, не отрываясь друг от друга. Лежа на Эррене, Тхан чувствовал, как твердеет и поднимается его плоть. Он задрал тунику Эррена, закатывая почти до подмышек, и начал губами и языком ласкать его грудь и живот, постепенно опускаясь все ниже и ниже. Тхан уже почти добрался до его чресел, когда Эррен ухитрился извернуться, быстро сдернуть с Тхана тунику и тут же перекатился, оказываясь сверху и перехватывая инициативу. От такого маневра они оба чуть не свалились на пол, но Эррен успел упереться рукой в самый край узкой кровати. Несколько секунд они целовались, едва ли не наполовину повиснув в воздухе. И Тхан, лишь только рукой Эррена удерживаемый от падения, чуть не кончил от внезапно нахлынувшего и совершено нового ощущения.  
Сдвинувшись обратно на кровать и упираясь в нее обеими руками Эррен навис над Тханом, едва касаясь чреслами его чресл. Тхан тут же воспользовался ситуацией и стянул с Эррена штаны. Взаимное раздевание завершилось очень скоро. Лежа под Эрреном и ощущая его всей кожей, Тхан обхватил ногами его бедра, прижимаясь к чужой возбужденной плоти. А минуту спустя Тхан и сам не понял, как неожиданно верткий Эррен выскользнул из его объятий и оказался сидящим на нем сверху. На какой-то миг Тхан испытал странно перевернутое де жа вю, но потом ощущение чужой плоти, принимающий в себя его член, изгнало из головы все посторонние мысли. Тхан дернулся навстречу, притягивая к себе, сильнее и глубже входя в Эррена. Они двигались вместе — Тхан, вцепившийся в бедра Эррена, и Эррен, обхвативший лодыжками узкую талию и ребра Тхана — пока Тхан не выгнулся под ним дугой, изливаясь в Эррена.  
Эррен поглаживая ласкал обмякшего Тхана, потом осторожно закинул его ноги себе на плечи, легко, как пушинку приподнимая за ягодицы и насаживая его на свой все еще стоящий от возбуждения член. Привыкший, что в покоях Бадияра его всегда брали сзади, Тхан в первое мгновение вскинулся от неожиданной позы, но почти сразу же качнулся вперед, разводя ноги шире и насаживая себя на член Эррена. Резкие и настойчивые движения чужой плоти задевали внутри Тхана то, что очень редко отзывалось в нем в стенах Ихтанальского гарема.  
Тхан ощутил, как возбуждение снова охватывает его чресла. Эррен протиснул руку между их почти соприкасающимися животами, обхватил член Тхана и начал двигать рукой, то сжимая, то чуть отпуская, постепенно убыстряя движения синхронно собственным усиливающимся толчкам в задний проход Тхана. С какой-то неестественной отстраненностью Тхан подумал, что он не может быть настолько легким. Эррен удерживал его на весу второй рукой, лишь слегка упираясь полусогнутыми ногами в ягодицы.  
Взгляды серо-сизых и ярко-синих глаз встретились, чтобы уже не оторваться друг от друга. Для Тхана оказалось неожиданно странным смотреть в глаза тому, чей член пронзает его горячим пульсирующим острием, и чья рука ласкает его собственную возбужденную плоть. Но он не мог и не хотел отвести взгляд, еще никогда настолько не желая, чтобы чужая плоть вонзалась в него как можно глубже, пронзая и проникая внутрь до самого основания.  
Кончили они почти одновременно. Тхан почувствовал вливающее в него семя и сам выплеснулся в чужую руку. И только потом ощутил вес расслаблено опустившегося него Эррена, поняв, что до того тот не наваливался на него, удерживая на весу свое тело.  
Едва Эррен вышел из Тхана, как оба услышали приближающиеся по коридору шаги.  
— Гийнар! — синхронно, беззвучно, одними губами, прошептали они, замирая, прижавшись к друг другу и даже не дыша.  
Но шаги прошли мимо. Два вздоха облегчения слились в один.  
— Боги, средь бела дня! — ужаснулся Эррен. словно только сейчас осознавая, что и когда они делали.  
— Кто угодно может зайти, — более провокационно, чем испуганно прищурился Тхан.  
Эррен тихо рассмеялся.  
— Поймают — в подземелья посадят, — заметил он.  
— Ты же говорил, что не боишься их, — хмыкнул Тхан.  
— Не боюсь, — Эррен провел кончиками пальцев по обнаженной груди Тхана. — Но не хочу, чтобы туда попадал ты.  
— Переживу как-нибудь, — отмахнулся Тхан.  
Эррен склонился к нему и поцеловал треугольный шрам-клеймо возле ключицы.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, насколько ты красивый?  
— Я-то — да, — улыбнулся Тхан. — Но думал, что ты не замечаешь.  
— Я не слепой.  
— Дааа? — показательно удивленно протянул Тхан.  
— Ты даже прекраснее моего младшего сводного братца, а он по праву считался самым красивым принцем Гирахлона.  
— Не завидую я ему.  
Эррен отмахнулся.  
— Не стоит. С его матушкой и сестрицей он нигде не пропадет.  
— Ты так почти ничего и не рассказывал о своей семье, — сказал Тхан.  
— Ты тоже.  
— Нечего рассказывать, — мигом замыкаясь в совей обычной холодности, возразил Тхан.  
Он высвободился из объятий, встал и начал одеваться. Эррен какое-то время молча наблюдал за ним, потом заговорил:  
— Моя мачеха — самая удивительная и прекрасная женщина в мире. Она была наложницей, рабыней при дворе моего отца. А потом стала могущественнейшей фати, равной которой никогда не знал Гирахлон.  
Тхан слушал. Внимательнее, чем хотел показать.  
— Она родила Норбан-таю пятерых детей, — продолжил Эррен. — И сбежала со всеми ними, когда старшему, принцу-наследнику, не исполнилось и семнадцати.  
— Сбежала? — удивился Тхан. — Зачем? Ведь у нее было все.  
Эррен рассмеялся, выбираясь из кровати и тоже одеваясь, а то — не ровен час — занесет кого-то из мальчишек или слуг.  
— Я тоже так считал, пока не увидел ее вне гарема. И только потом понял, что там она была не более, чем собственной тенью.  
Тхан только недоверчиво покачал головой. И, уже стоя на пороге, вспомнил, зачем приходил. Но говорить сейчас о прихоти Бадияра не было ни сил, ни желания.

К вечеру Тхан вернулся. Эррен с тревогой отметил изменившийся взгляд Тхана — снова спокойствие, безграничное спокойствие. Но в самой глубине ярко-синих глаз затаилась… нет, даже не боль, а тень от боли. Эррену подумалось, что сегодня Тхан опять убивал себя сам. Больше он никому не позволял этого делать. Только сам. И, возможно, это была его граница, даже если он об этом и не догадывался.  
— Митан, сегодня — последний вечер, — Тхан впервые назвал его настоящим именем, но в голосе не прозвучало ни единой живой интонации. — Если ты не станешь на колени перед ложем Бадияра и не коснешься лбом пола, я все расскажу про тебя.  
— Рассказывай, — так же безразлично бросил он.  
Тхан долго всматривался в лицо Эррена, потом устало ссутулился.  
— Нет, — вздохнул он.  
— Что "нет"?  
— Я ничего не скажу Бадияру.  
— Почему, Тхан?  
— Пропади ты пропадом, — Тхан сел на кровать рядом с Эрреном и отвернулся к окну.  
Эррен полуобнял его за плечи, разворачивая к себе, и, взявшись пальцами за подбородок, заставил поднять голову. Несколько секунд он молча смотрел в глаза Тхану — очень спокойные глаза, только теней от боли в них стало еще больше — потом произнес:  
— Хорошо.  
Это прозвучало так неожиданно и вне контекста, что Тхан не сразу понял.  
— Что "хорошо"? — перепросил он, убирая руку Эррена от своего лица.  
— Я поклонюсь сегодня Бадияру.  
— Так просто? — Тхан неверяще уставился на Эррена.  
— Нет, не просто, но я сделаю это.  
— Почему?  
— Тхан, прости, — Эррен виновато посмотрел на него. — Но я с самого начала знал, что поклонюсь Бадияру — как только ты сказал, что иначе тебя вернут в клетку.  
— Что?! — отшатнулся Тхан. — И ты все это время…  
— Тхан, — перебил Эррен, — я, правда, не представляю, как переживу сегодняшнюю ночь. Я не играл и не прикидывался, когда говорил, насколько для меня важно это дурацкое непослушание. Но… но я сам до полусмерти испугался этих демоновых клеток, когда впервые увидел. Бадияру стоило только сказать, что за мой поклон он выпустит тебя из клетки — и я бы выполнил его волю еще тогда, совсем тебя не зная. Лишь потому, что не мог допустить, чтобы из-за меня с кем-то происходило нечто настолько пугающее меня самого.  
Тхан потрясенно уставился на Эррена:  
— И ты мне ничего не сказал?!  
Эррен грустно улыбнулся.  
— Мне хотелось узнать, насколько я могу тебе доверять.  
— Сволочь! — тихо прошептал Тхан. — Не-на-ви-жу! — и уткнулся в плечо Эррену, чтобы скрыться от этих проницательных и всегда неотступно следящих за ним серых глаз. Глаз, которые иногда замечали непростительно много.  
Эррен погладил черные шелковистые волосы.  
— Я знаю.

* * *  
Восемнадцатое лето от рождения Митана выдалось неимоверно странным не только для него самого, но и для всего Гирахлона. Началось оно с того, что Норбан-тай объявил войну северному соседу. По молодости тай частенько затевал военные походы, но в последние десятилетие-полтора войска Гирахлона не знали сражений серьезнее случайных пограничных стычек. Тем неожиданнее стало нападение армии Норбан-тая как для атакованных северян, так и для самих гирахлонцев.  
Во-вторых, с середины весны по дворцу ходили неуверенные, но все разрастающиеся слухи, что звезда Долеят-фати, так долго и ярко сверкавшая на Гирахлонском небосклоне, начала постепенно закатываться. Говорили, что будто бы Норбан-тай проявляет повышенное внимание к одной из младших жен, шепотом добавляя, что, возможно, не пройдет и года, как в Гирахлоне появится новая фати. Некоторые из сплетников даже связывали эти два события — начавшуюся войну и изменившиеся пристрастия тая — но Митан в это особо не верил. Во-первых, хоть он уже четыре года не видел Долеят, но по-прежнему не мог представить себе женщины прекраснее нее. А во-вторых, Норбан-тай никогда бы не стал слушать женщину в столь важном вопросе, как объявление войны. Но, с другой стороны, Митан вполне допускал, что может ошибаться по второму пункту.  
Война внесла свои коррективы в размеренную жизнь дворца. Всех выросших из гаремного возраста сыновей тай забрал с собой. Некоторым доверил командовать отрядами, а остальных приставил к братьям. Митан попал в сотню к одному из самых старших Гирахлонских принцев — тридцатилетнему Аганару, до начала войны почти десятилетие возглавлявшему гарнизон юго-восточной приграничной крепости Гирахлона.  
Для впервые надолго оказавшегося вне стен дворца Митана война с северянами принесла немало открытий. Во-первых, с некоторым удивлением он осознал что, действительно, хорошо умеет сражаться. К регулярным домашним поединкам с братьями он относился, скорее, как к игре. Пусть временами очень опасной, но все-таки игре. Ведь, хотя и бились они на настоящем оружии и, бывало, получали серьезные раны, а несколько раз, случалось, и погибали, но участники дворцовых поединков стремились не убить, а победить друг друга и никогда не добивали раненных. Теперь же, когда от его умения зависела не только собственная жизнь, но и тех, с кем он сражался бок о бок, Митан оценил, насколько хорошую подготовку давали во дворце сыновьям тая.  
Во-вторых, совершенно неожиданно для себя Митан выяснил, что его свободное владение фарийским и ирбанским, умение писать и читать на трех языках, а так же смутно понимать смысл сказанного или написанного еще на четырех-пяти являются очень редким и весьма востребованным талантом.  
В-третьих, общаясь с рядовыми солдатами, Митан стал гораздо лучше представлять себе обычную жизнь вне стен дворца и впервые всерьез задумался о возможном бегстве. За последние пару лет дома к нему намертво приклеилась кличка "тот, что водится с Рафани", обеспечивая лишние проблемы и постоянные конфликты с другими братьями. Слушая вечерние разговоры у костров, он думал, что, сбежав из дворца, вполне мог бы устроиться охранником купеческих караванов, переводить за деньги или найти себе другое занятие. С одной стороны, Митану слегка претила идея того, что он, сын тая, будет вынужден служить каким-то простолюдинам. Но, с другой стороны, это было всяко лучше, чем вечно ожидать удара в спину и ни на что не надеяться при дворе отца.  
Следующим странным событием этого лета стала Рафани. Если раньше она оставалась "дворцовым" чудом, от которого шарахались лишь домочадцы, слуги, рабы и стражи Норбан-тая, то теперь о неистовой девице заговорил весь Гирахлон.  
Ларику исполнилось четырнадцать за два дня до того, как войска Норбан-тая вышли из Гирахлона, и он оказался самым младшим из отправившихся на войну детей тая. Естественно, безумная сестренка не могла оставить его одного. И как всегда не нашлось никого, кто смог бы ее остановить. Она своевольно присоединилась к отряду, куда определили Ларика, привычно никому не подчиняясь и поступая лишь по собственному разумению. Не прошло и одной луны, как слава о "пустынном демоне Ларика" разнеслась не только по всему войску, но докатилась и до столицы Гирахлона. Для его жителей сама мысль о женщине-воительнице оказалось настолько кощунственно немыслимой, что иначе Рафани теперь не называли. Ведь одно дело — шептаться о том, что юный сынок тая имеет личного сумасшедше-неистового пустынного демона, который по случайной демонской прихоти принял облик девчонки-подростка, а совсем другое — признать, что это безжалостно-безумное существо, иногда повергающее в трепет своей жестокостью бывалых воинов — пятнадцатилетняя девочка.

В конце лета Митан оказался в столице Гирахлона совершенно случайно. Сотня Аганара нарвалась на большой отряд северян, заходивший в тыл армии Норбан-тая, и удерживала его наступление, пока не вернулся с подмогой посланный к основному войску гонец. После той бойни из людей Аганара выжило меньше дюжины, но оба принца в их числе.  
В качестве награды Норбан-тай поручил Аганару сопроводить в Гирахлон обоз с добычей, награбленной после взятия крупного города северян, а заодно пополнить ряды воинов за счет дворцовой стражи и жителей столицы. Но в пути Аганара свалил с ног приступ лихорадки. Поэтому и он, и Митан задержались во дворце дольше, чем рассчитывали, и застали самые невероятные события этого лета.  
За несколько дней до начала осени Озаргул — один из братьев и почти ровесник Аганара — привез в Гирахлон принца-наследника Дирана — на телеге в деревянной клетке. Юношу привязали к позорному столбу в центральном дворе, так и не объявив, сколь долгим должно быть наказание. Озаргул упорно молчал, не отвечая никому, отпустят ли принца и через сколько дней, или так и будут держать, пока тот не умрет от жары и жажды. Так же не оглашались и причины такой немилости. Лишь краткое "принц-наследник ослушался Норбан-тая". Слухи ходили самые чудовищные, становясь все немыслимее с каждым часом. Большинство версий так или иначе касались предательски отпущенных пленных северян, но вариации отличались — от выпущенного на волю чуть ли не вражеского князя, до какой-то дурацкой деревни, которую принц-наследник не дал сжечь вместе со всеми жителями.  
Дворец застыл в ожидании. У всех на глазах свершалось немыслимое — у позорного столба медленно умирал сын Долеят. Митан не представлял, что творилось в гареме, но в свободной части дворца фати так и не появилась. Озаргул усилил караулы воинами своего отряда и лично следил за исполнением приговора. Третью неделю дул храмотан, пополам размешивая воздух с песком., поэтому мучения принца не должны были затянуться надолго. Затаив дыхание, все ждали, что будет, когда Озаргул снимет со столба тело сына Долеят и уедет обратно к отцу. Падет ли сломленная фати вслед за своим первенцем или подобно старшей дочери безумной мстительницей обрушиться на ни в чем не повинных?  
А на второй день черным смерчем примчалась Рафани. Дворец мигом словно вымер. Казалось, даже дежурные стражи попрятались в караулках, чтобы ненароком не попасться на глаза осатаневшему "пустынному демону". Ведь кто, даже защищаясь, посмеет поднять руку на любимую дочь тая? А в том, что придется защищаться, сомнений не возникало.  
Лишь отряд, стоявший в центральном дворе и полностью состоящий из людей Озаргула, верно нес службу. Сам он сидел чуть в отдалении под навесом, не спуская взгляда со своего подопечного.

Митан стоял у выходившего к месту казни окна третьего этажа, когда, не оборачиваясь, узнал шаги Рафани. Не останавливаясь и не глядя, Рафани ткнула ему в руки колчан с луком и с той же стремительностью помчалась дальше. С какой-то странной отстраненностью Митан подумал, что мог бы просто развернуться и уйти в свою комнату. Или отправиться в больничные палаты наведать Аганара. Но вместо этого он отступил в тень, чтобы остаться незамеченным с ярко освещенного полуденным солнцем двора, и наложил стрелу на тетиву.  
Спустя несколько минут в центральном дворе появилась внешне безоружная Рафани с кувшином воды в руках. Озаргул неспешно отправился ей наперерез. Безоружная Рафани. Мимо воли Митан усмехнулся. Он скорее поверит в беззубого тигра или неядовитого скорпиона. Но сейчас весь вопрос в том, во что верит и что думает Озаргул.  
Озаргул остановил Рафани в двух шагах от помоста. Митан не слышал, о чем они спорят. Но через несколько секунд Озаргул выбил кувшин из ее рук и коротко ударил Рафани. Несильно, презрительно, как женщину. Рафани упала на колени, потом медленно поднялась, понурила голову и, едва перебирая ногами, побрела прочь от помоста. Митан затаил дыхание. Озаргул сплюнул на песок и повернулся к ней спиной, делая шаг к как раз зашевелившемуся у столба принцу.  
Митан сотни раз видел, как эта тщедушная девчонка мгновенно превращается в стремительно движущееся продолжение оружия, невесть каким образом каждый раз оказывающегося в ее руках, но все равно вздрогнул от неожиданности. Один рывок, и кинжал Рафани по самую рукоятку вошел в спину Озаргула — под ребра, точно в сердце.  
Еще два коротких клинка быстрыми рыбками сорвались с рук Рафани и нырнули к стражам, хищными пираньями впиваясь в их горло. Почти одновременно с кинжалами вылетели три стрелы с трех разных сторон двора. Двое стражей упали замертво, но третья стрела лишь несерьезно зацепила свою цель.  
Под палящим солнцем осталось шестеро воинов — пятеро невредимых и один раненный — и одна девчонка, у которой нет даже меча. Но еще три стрелы — ни одна из которых в этот раз не промазала — резко изменили шансы. Рафани крутнулась волчком, уходя от атаковавших ее стражников. Еще один залп, и все было кончено.  
Митан опустил лук, наблюдая, как Рафани освобождает от удерживающих его веревок сразу же падающего в песок брата и помогает ему подняться, а потом уводит со двора. В голове было удивительно пусто. Он понятия не имел, что собирается дальше делать Рафани, но совершенно точно знал, что сам и близко не представляет, как выпутываться из сложившейся ситуации.  
Обернувшись на легкий звук шагов, он увидел приближающуюся Долеят с луком в руке. Немыслимо прекрасную и совершенно невероятно выглядящую Долеят в странной одежде и с длинными черными распущенными волосами — дикую варварку из восточных земель.  
— Пойдем, — коротко бросила она.  
Возле конюшен с оседланными лошадьми ждали двое младших детей Долеят — одиннадцатилетний мальчик и восьмилетняя девочка. Рафани, Ларик и едва держащийся в седле их старший брат уже тоже были там.  
— Зачем ты его привела?! — Рафани гневно посмотрела на Митана.  
Долеят не удостоила ее даже взглядом. Повинуясь кивку матери, младшая дочь пересела к Ларику, освобождая лошадь для Митана.  
— Ответь! — потребовала Рафани.  
— Ты будешь спорить со мной? — в голосе Долеят зазвенел лед.  
Больше Рафани не сказала ни слова.  
Дворцовая стража у ворот отчаянным усилием попыталась остановить безумную кавалькаду. Но так сложно всерьез нападать на принца-наследника, которого они еще несколько дней назад обязаны были охранять от любой напасти. А еще сложнее — на степенную и почтенную фати, внезапно превратившуюся в дикарку из дальних земель. И уж кто осмелиться стать на пути черноглазого злого пустынного демона?  
Несколько часов спустя Аганар организовал и послал погоню. Но, казалось, столь приметные беглецы словно вылитая на песок вода растворились в улочках Гирахлона.

Отъехав на десяток кварталов от дворца, Рафани свернула в небольшой дворик, ворота в который открыла собственным ключом. Только тогда Митан осознал, что их бегство было заранее подготовлено и тщательно спланировано. А уже потом обратил внимание на тюки, притороченные к седлам лошадей.  
— Но как же вы… Ведь всего два дня назад… — он потеряно посмотрел на Долеят.  
Та грустно улыбнулась.  
— Я всегда знала, что этим закончится — рано или поздно. И начала готовиться, еще когда Диран с Рафани впервые вышли из гарема.  
— Зачем ты ему объясняешь? — вклинилась Рафани, — Он здесь вообще лишний!  
— Раф, перестань, — попросил Диран, тяжело сползая с лошади. — Сейчас не время и не место.  
— Но вы же не собираетесь тащить его в Тирас-бэйл? — Рафани возмущенно уставилась на мать с братом.  
— А почему бы и нет? — пожала плечами Долеят.

Из города они выехали следующим утром, разделившись на две группы. Долеят с дочерьми переоделись в мужскую одежду, последние вполне сошли в ней за мальчиков. А Долеят почти полностью скрыла лицо за краем чалмы, что в сезон храмотана ни у кого не вызывало подозрений.  
Так начался их безумный поход на север. Казалось бы — женщина, двое юношей, двое подростков и двое детей — легкая добыча для кого угодно, но еще никогда и нигде Митан настолько не чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
Земли Гирахлона они покинули без происшествий и направились дальше — к пустыне, за которой далеко на севере лежал таинственный Тирас-бэйл. Лишь раз случилось непредвиденное — на самой границе фарийских земель. Не забывший дворцовых замашек Ларик попытался похитить разжалобившую его девочку-рабыню. А Рафани как всегда прикрывала братца и попалась разгневанным работорговцам, одному из которых случайно удалось оглушить ее сзади ударом по голове. Рафани продали в тот же день и сразу поставили клеймо хозяина. А ночью Митан, Диран и Доляет вырезали стражу в доме неосторожного покупателя и забрали злющую, как настоящий пустынный демон, Рафани. Еще до их прихода она успела учинить настоящий погром, отведать плетей и оказаться запертой в подвале. Потом Ларику целую неделю регулярно приходилось прятаться за спиной старшего брата от разгневанной и жаждущей мести сестрицы. Позже, уже в Тирас-бэйле, уродливый шрам на ее щеке расцвел причудливым цветком умело нанесенной татуировки, которую выполнили местные мастера.  
Для Митана самым удивительным в этом путешествии стали ежедневные вечерние сказки о Тирас-бэйле. По идее, Долеят рассказывала для младших, но, затаив дыхание, их слушали все. Лишь теперь Митан понимал, почему дети Долеят настолько отличались от остальных отпрысков Норбан-тая. Мир Тирас-бэйла казался ему абсолютно невероятным. В нем не было стольких привычных уму гирахлонца вещей, но появлялось так много новых явлений и с трудом осознаваемых понятий, что Митан буквально физически ощущал, как они меняют его изнутри. А дети Долеят выросли на этих сказках, с самого рождения впитывая истины иного мира — настолько чуждые гирахлонским законам и обычаям. 

* * *  
Эррен рассчитывал, что Бадияр позовет его вместе с Тханом, но перед входом в опочивальню встретил поджидающего его Тарри. Это оказалось неожиданностью. Слишком неприятной неожиданностью.  
Он вошел в зал, почтительно подошел к помосту, на котором стояло ложе Бадияра, опустился на колени и коснулся лбом пола. Вот и все. Почти не больно. Только внутри словно что-то хрустнуло и сломалось. Но ничего, найдется другая граница. Эррен отчаянно верил, что найдется.  
Эррен расслышал довольное кряхтение Бадияра. Потом паша приказал обоим мальчикам раздеться и несколько минут пристально изучал, пока они мерзли на холодном полу.  
— Эррен, отсоси у него, — нарушив молчание, равнодушно приказал паша.  
Эррен опять как в первые дни в Ихтанале не сразу понял, чего от него хотят. Тарри ухмыляясь повернулся к нему, чуть откидываясь назад и выставляя вперед бедра с приподнимающимся членом, увитым набухшей пульсирующей сиреневато-багровой жилкой.  
— Давай же, чего ты ждешь?  
Эррена словно молнией ударило. Боги, только не так, не сразу! Не сейчас, не сегодня и не здесь!! Он ведь только что впервые поклонился. Довольный полученной победой Бадияр не поймет и не примет еще одного непослушания. Потом — может быть. И даже, возможно, захочет начать новую игру, не пытаясь силой сломить строптивого мальчишку. Но — не теперь! Отказ подчиниться вызовет лишь раздражение и гнев.  
Он чуть не застонал от отчаяния, с болезненной ясностью осознавая, что если сейчас не выполнит приказ, то может не пережить сегодняшней ночи. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Как и в прошлый раз оно нашло само. Еще у кочевников он так добровольно и не взял губами чужой член. Его за это неоднократно были и имели в рот, но сам не сосал. Ни разу в жизни.  
Эррен медленно опустился на колени перед Тарри, с ужасом понимая, что ничего не сделает, что не сможет сам коснуться губами чужой плоти. От нахлынувшей паники на мгновение сделалось дурно, но уже в следующее привыкший в случае опасности быстро соображать Эррен нащупал возможный выход. Временный, но дающий хоть какой-то шанс.  
— У маленьких ласок, пока не пососать, теперь уже не встает? — тихо, но четко сказал он, с вызовом глядя на Тарри и замирая в нескольких сантиметрах от его уже полностью восставшего члена.  
Предсказуемость Тарри не обманула его ожиданий. Зеленые глаза вспыхнули гневом, Тарри грубо схватил Эррена за волосы и зло воткнул свой член ему в рот, быстрыми толчками забивая его как можно глубже. Эррен почувствовал, что начинает задыхаться, и услышал гневный окрик Бадияра. Паша был в ярости. Он терпеть не мог, когда мальчики неточно выполняли его приказания. Искренне рвение Тарри иногда забавляло его, но сегодня нарушило планы. А последнего Бадияр никому не прощал. Выгнав Тарри и приказав в наказанье на три дня запереть его в подземелье, он обернулся к Эррену.  
— На помост! — рявкнул паша.  
Едва удерживая дрожь в ногах, Эррен дошел до тумбы и лег, позволяя евнуху защелкнуть крепления на его руках. Маленький страх перепуганным котенком свернулся где-то глубоко внутри, но он был сущей мелочью по сравнению с тем, чего сегодня Эррен уже сумел избежать.  
— Тхана сюда! — гнев в голосе Бадияра уступил место мстительной расчетливости.  
Пришедший Тхан по приказу Бадиряа взял кнут и приступил к порке.  
Паша наблюдал, изредка понукая:  
— Сильнее! Сильнее!  
Тхан старался что есть мочи, под раздраженными окриками паши пытаясь вложить в каждый удар больше силы , чем у него было.  
— Пусть он закричит, — приказал Барияр.  
Но Эррен не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. С самого начала он, мотнув головой, закусил толстую прядь собственных волос и теперь просто не сумел бы расцепить зубы. Сознания он так и не потерял, лежа с закрытыми глазами, не в состоянии ни встать, ни пошевелиться, пока позванные пашой евнухи не сняли его с тумбы и не вынесли из опочивальни.  
Когда они обработали раны Эррена пекущей мазью и ушли, Тхан бесшумной тенью просочился в его комнату.  
— Как ты?  
Эррен лежал, уткнувшись лицом в руки, и не мог видеть вошедшего, но интонации в его голосе заставили забыть о боли, приподняться на локтях и повернуться к Тхану.  
— Ничего страшного, — через силу улыбнулся Эррен. — Дома меня еще и не так пороли.  
С едва различимым выдохом Тхан осел рядом с кроватью. Эррен протянул руку и пальцами зарылся в его шелковисто-мягкие волосы.

На следующий день после обеда Тхан снова появился в комнате Эррена. Тот все еще не вставал, но целебная мазь уже подействовала, раны успели затянуться и покрылись корочками. Пытаясь отвлечь Эррена, Тхан передал последние гаремные новости, с коротко мелькнувшим злорадством упомянув про все еще не вышедшего из подземелий Тарри.  
— Расскажи мне про Аль-шерхина, — неожиданно попросил Эррен.  
— Зачем? — Тхан почти привык, что иногда вопросы или поступки Эррена заставали его врасплох, но так и не разучился им удивляться.  
— Пожалуйста, — по старой привычке проигнорировал вопрос Эррен.  
Тхан закрыл глаза. На прекрасном лице отразилась усталость.  
— Его звали Инди. Он был юным, чистым, честным и таким неискушенным. И умел очень увлекательно рассказывать о своей стране.  
— И? — Эррен ожидал продолжения.  
— Я говорил ему, что люблю его.  
— А ты любил?  
Тхан ответил непроницаемым взглядом.  
— Он был слишком живым для этого места и совершенно не умел притворяться. Его надо было приручить. Я взялся за это для Бадияра, — после паузы Тхан добавил. — С помощью него я рассчитывал продвинуться и заслужить милость паши.  
Эррен повернулся и задумчиво посмотрел в снова ставшие такими холодно-чужими синие глаза.  
— И как? Получилось приручить?  
— Да, — Тхан не отвел взгляда. — А ты сомневался?  
— Нет, — тихо хмыкнул Эррен. — И чем все закончилось?  
Тхан ответил с неожиданной злостью:  
— С такими наивными мальчиками иногда случаются чудеса. В Ихтаналь приехал его старый любовник и выкрал отсюда.  
— О, как? — от удивления Эррен даже привстал на кровати. — Невероятный конец истории.  
Тхан пожал плечами, не желая продолжать разговор.  
— В Тирас-бэйле говорят, когда на чью-то долю выпадает слишком много удачи, ровно столько же неудачи обрушивается на кого-то другого. Но в Тирас-бэйле много странных поговорок, — Эррен пристально посмотрел на Тхана. — Я слышал в гареме, что ты резко впал в немилость паши после побега Аль-Шершина.  
— Он звал меня с собой, но я отказался, — сухо сказал Тхан.  
— Отказался бежать? Отсюда?! — не поверил услышанному Эррен.  
— Да.  
Эррен ошарашено уставился на Тхана.  
— Я надеялся при дворе Бадияра-паши добиться большего, чем в любом другом месте, — пояснил Тхан. — Но для этого мне был нужен Аль-Шерхин. Поэтому я пытался помешать ему бежать, — он посмотрел на каменеющее лицо Эррена.  
В серо-сизых глазах мелькнула сталь.  
— Если бы ты попробовал меня остановить во время побега — я бы тебя убил, — после длительного молчания медленно произнес Эррен.  
На губах Тхана мелькнула едва заметная улыбка.  
— О, да. Ты бы смог.  
— Я не шучу.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Тхан, наблюдая, как из взгляда Эррена постепенно уходит появившееся было выражение холодной отчужденности.  
— Но, как я понимаю, у тебя ничего не вышло, и он сбежал? — продолжил допытываться Эррен.  
— Да, — горько улыбнулся Тхан, — Вмешался его любовник. Они скрылись, оставив меня раздетым и связанным в комнате Инди.  
— Я бы не оставил, — сказал Эррен, потом, подумав, уточнил. — Если бы не убил, то здесь бы точно не бросил.  
Тхан удивленно выгнул бровь.  
— Интересная логика.  
— Самая обычная. Я не позволю чужому предательству становиться на своем пути. Даже твоему, Тхан. Но в мелочной мстительности просто не вижу смысла.  
— Инди не мстил, он… — Тхан неопределенно махнул рукой. — Даже предлагая мне побег, он сам не был уверен, что его любовник согласится на такой незапланированный довесочек к их плану.  
— Не важно, — покачал головой Эррен. — Он бы добился этого, если захотел.  
— Захотел? — скривился Тхан и рассмеялся неожиданно колючим смехом, в котором не было и нотки веселья. — Да, покидая Ихтаналь, он меня ненавидел!  
— Разве тебя можно ненавидеть? — попытался отшутиться Эррен и потянулся к Тхану, но тот  
отстранился.  
— Можно. И ты это знаешь.  
Эррен вздохнул.  
— Наверное, я просто не умею. Помнишь, я говорил тебе о мачехе? Из-за нее казнили мою мать. А благодаря ее дочери — моей любимой сводной сестрицы — меня однажды чуть не забили до смерти. Но даже к ним я никогда не испытывал ненависти.  
Оба надолго замолчали.  
— Эррен…  
— Что?  
— Ты никогда не думал о том, что я могу тебя использовать? Как и Инди.  
— Возможно. Даже почти наверняка, — кивнул Эррен. — Но я совершенно точно знаю, что иногда ты — честен. И мне этого достаточно.  
— Ну, почему ты такой? — почти с отчаяньем вздохнул Тхан.  
— Какой?  
— Я понимаю, как в меня мог влюбиться наивный мальчишка, впервые услышавший несколько ласковых слов. Но ты…  
— Я не люблю тебя, — перебил Эррен, тут же осознавая, что сказал это слишком быстро. Но Тхан то ли не заметил, то ли не подал виду.  
— Я знаю. И тем более не могу тебя понять, — задумчиво-ровным голосом закончил он.  
Эррен хмыкнул и таки, притянув к себе Тхана, коротко поцеловал в губы.

Когда через несколько дней Эррен уже достаточно оклемался, чтобы не лежать плашмя, в один из вечеров Тхан спросил:  
— Чем ты тогда так не угодил Бадияру, что он приказал тебя высечь?  
Эррен рассказал — про приказ паши, про Тарри и про новую границу.  
Тхан разозлился.  
— Почему ты вечно строишь из себя непонятно что? Думаешь, я такого не делал? Или считаешь себя каким-то особенным? Мы все здесь — рабы. Рабы, наложники, мальчики для утех! — жестко повторил он. — Ты или выполняешь все приходи Бадияра, или не выживешь!  
— Значит, не выживу, — спокойно согласился Эррен.  
Тхан толкнул его в грудь, роняя на кровать, уже в последнее мгновение вспоминая про израненную спину, но Эррен успел извернуться и упал набок  
— Засунь свою гордость, знаешь, куда?! — навис над ним Тхан.  
— Это — не гордость.  
— Да, да — граница. Я помню! — раздраженно продолжил Тхан. — Но она не стоит того, чтобы из-за нее умирать! В крайнем случае, отдашь эту — придумаешь себе новую. У тебя это неплохо получается.  
— Тхан, я не уверен, что мне есть куда отступать.  
— Какой же ты…! — Тхан скрипнул зубами. — Как Инди! Такой же глупый и бестолковый! Только тот верил в любовь, а ты в свои дурацкие границы. Ничего этого нет! Не существует! Есть заставляющий нас трахать друг друга старый извращенец! И у нас есть только такая жизнь! Другой — нет и не будет!  
Эррен молчал. Он мог сказать, что ему не нужна такая жизнь, но не хотел говорить этого Тхану.  
— Отсосешь, ничего с тобой не случится! Все делают это, и ты сможешь! Еще никто от этого не умирал! — Тхан ушел, хлопнув дверью.

Вечером Эррен пошел к вызвавшему его Бадияру и застал там Шельная. После привычного приказания раздеться ситуация почти повторилась.  
— Отсоси у него, — знакомо прозвучало с ложа паши.  
Эррен тоскливо посмотрел на темноволосого паренька. Шельнай — не Тарри, его не выведешь из себя провокационной фразой, и он не будет своевольничать, рискуя навлечь на себя гнев паши. Эррен медленно, как и в пошлый раз, сделал два шага, вплотную подходя к юноше, и опустился на колени. Так легко говорить о плате "жизнью за свободу", но совсем другое дело — стоять и понимать, что это — все. Или, или. Или подчиниться, или умереть. Но зато тогда разом закончится весь этот кошмар. Если бы не Тхан… Эррен подумал о прекрасном, нечеловечески красивом синеглазом юноше — принце из далекой страны. Прав ли он? Главное — выжить любой ценой, а все остальное не важно?  
— Я жду! — в голосе Бадияра прорезалось нетерпение.  
Эррен закрыл глаза и потянулся губами к чужому члену, стараясь ни о чем и ни ком не думать. Он двигался словно в тумане, почти не ощущая, как его губы и язык скользят по плоти Шельная, пока не почувствовал вкус семени у себя во рту.  
А потом Бадияр приказал Шельнаю лечь на оббитую тканью тумбу, а Эррену велел взять принесенные евнухом фэллары. Но то ли именно сегодня они оказались слишком велики, то ли Шельнай вообще плохо переносил боль, но он все время дергался и тихонько скулил, не настолько громко, чтобы вызвать раздражение Бадияра, но достаточно, чтобы это видел и слышал Эррен.  
До этого Эррен делал подобное лишь с Тханом. Холодным, спокойным, невозмутимым Тханом. Который никогда не отстранялся, никогда не давал повода заподозрить, насколько ему боьно, даже почти никогда не стонал, сколь жестоки бы не были приказы Бадияра.  
Каждый еле слышный всхлип Шельная бил Эррена сильнее давешних розог, заставляя проваливаться все глубже и глубже, отделяться от собственного тела и уходить далеко-далеко. Он чуть ли не с удивлением смотрел, как такие невыносимо далекие, совершенно не принадлежащие ему руки раздвигают ягодицы Шельная и вталкивают в задний проход черное лакированное дерево. Эррен будто наблюдал со стороны, постепенно все меньше и меньше осознавая происходящее и словно погружаясь в сероватую мглу.  
Он не помнил, когда его отпустил Бадияр, и как он добрался до своей комнаты. Там он упал на кровать и уставился в потолок неподвижным взглядом. Вскорости пришел Тхан и что-то говорил, но Эррен его не слышал, постепенно проваливаясь в неосязаемо вязкое нечто, укутывающее его как мягкое покрывало и отделяющее от целого мира и всех забот.  
В комнате становилось светлее и темнее, появлялись слуги, приходил Тхан — Эррен едва замечал все это. Возможно, мельком появился даже Гийнар-бей — Эррен не обратил внимания, и не был уверен, что ему не почудилось. Казалось, он выпал в какое-то совсем иное время, застывшее в своей неизменности, а реальные люди воспринимались как случайная и сиюминутная рябь на гладкой поверхности бесконечного озера.  
Боковым зрением он иногда видел, как его тела касаются чужие руки, но не ощущал этих прикосновений. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал и не слышал. Иногда ему чудилось, что он даже не дышит. Но потом он сделал вывод, что раз до сих пор еще не умер, то последнее ему только кажется. Постепенно Эррен практически полностью перестал осознавать окружающее. Он уже не отличал дня от ночи и даже перестал отмечать для себя приходы Тхана, застыв живой мумией и неотрывно глядя в потолок  
Очнулся Эррен резко и неожиданно, словно его силком за волосы выдернули из глубочайшего омута, приходя в себя от странного ощущения чудовищной неправильности. Смаргивая и с трудом фокусируя зрение, Эррен оглянулся. В окно светила почти полная луна, а Тхан, сидя на полу рядом с кроватью, держал Эррена за руку и беззвучно плакал, уткнувшись лицом в тыльную сторону его ладони.  
Эррен несколько секунд неотрывно смотрел на него, пока тот почувствовал взгляд и поднял голову. В первое мгновение синие глаза затопила настоящая волна удивленного облегчения, но потом они полыхнули гневом.  
— Скотина! Сволочь! — яростно прошипел Тхан, вытирая лицо. — Я вообще никогда…! Ни разу…! Я здесь ни слезы не пролил!!! Ни одной! Даже в самые первые дни! Все из-за тебя!  
Эррен с трудом поднял руку, удивляясь собственной слабости, и медленно провел по волосам Тхана.  
— Давно я так… лежу?  
— Четвертый день! Слышишь, ты, гирахлонское отродье, не смей так уходить — вот так! Не смей! — Тхан с тревогой всматривался в глаза, которые четыре дня были совершенно пустыми, словно боясь, что они вот-вот снова погаснут. — Только не так!  
— Я постараюсь, — тихо ответил Эррен. — Если получится.  
Тхан привстал с пола, сгребая Эррена в объятья и прижимая к себе.  
— Эррен, пожалуйста, не сдавайся. Я хочу, чтобы ты выжил! — еле слышно прошептал он.  
Эррену захотелось одновременно закричать, заплакать и засмеяться. И тут он неожиданно увидел свою новую границу. Невероятную, нелепую, смешную, но все равно — не менее реальную и настоящую чем предыдущая. От облегчения закружилась голова.  
Он никогда не позволит Бадияру уничтожить Тхана. Если понадобится, просто убьет старого извращенца. Сломает его мерзкую дряблую шею или вырвет горло, как часто мечтал, доводя свое тело до исступления под масляным взглядом водянистых глаз. Пусть сам потом умрет, но не позволит паше сломать это иногда такое холодное и слишком гордое, но порою удивительно живое синеглазое чудо.  
Эррен мысленно засмеялся. Снова есть хоть что-то в чем он, Эррен… он — Митан ибн Гиллар властен над своим пашою. Бадияр еще этого не знает, но он больше никогда не сможет посадить Тхана в клетку или сделать еще что-то, чего бы не перенес Тхан. Какая удобная граница. Тхан вынесет почти все. А ту малость, что даже ему не по силам, остановит Эррен.  
Он засмеялся вслух.  
Тхан посмотрел на него насторожено-недоверчиво, но потом догадался:  
— Ты нашел себе новую границу?  
— Да.  
— Какую?  
— Не скажу, — ухмыльнулся Эррен.  
Он понимал, что здесь и теперь это — действительно, последняя граница. Преступив которую, уже не будет ничего, за что он смог бы зацепиться. Да, и эта нашлась почти чудом. Эррен очень надеялся, что на новую границу Бадияр не наткнется так скоро, как на предыдущую. Потому что ее Эррен не уступит никогда. И день, в который старый паша попытается причинить зло Тхану, теперь не переживет ни он сам, ни Эррен.

* * *  
Настоящий Тирас-бэйл оказался куда удивительнее, но еще более чуждым, чем сказки о нем. Отгороженный от остального мира зыбучими песками и безжизненными каменистыми пустошами, так славившимися своей гибельностью, он почти не впускал к себе чужаков. В Тирас-бэйл не ходили караваны и не приезжали купцы из дальних стран. Хотя сами трис-бэйлцы торговали с ближайшими народами, но к своим поселениям-деревенькам иноземцев предпочитали не подпускать. Городов в Тирас-бэйле практически не было.  
В Тирас-бэйле не знали не то, что такое раб, а даже слова "слуга" не было в их языке. Лишь мастер и ученик. Мастер учит, а ученик выполняет черную работу в благодарность за обучение. Но в любой момент ученик мог развернуться и уйти, а мастер не смел его удержать.  
Как и ожидал Митан, в Тирас-бэйле оказалось очень много воинов, но еще больше оружия. С запада ограниченный пустыней Тирас-бэйл упирался в горы на севере, в которых добывали железо. В Гиралхоне об этом не знали, но кузнецы Тирас-бэйла славились не меньше чем его воины.  
Митана потрясала неестественность происходящего, когда в случае малейшей тревоги пекущая хлеб женщина могла отряхнуть руки и схватиться за меч. Со стороны пустыни на Тирас-бэйл иногда нападали кочевники. Но чаще его деревни страдали от набегов горцев — особенно северная часть страны.  
Но больше всего Митана поразили странные боги Тирас-бэйла. Почитаемы совершенно не так, как боги его родины. В Гирахлоне, как и в большинстве соседних княжеств, у разных богов просили разные дары (у кого — красоту, у кого — силу, у кого — удачу), но приносили богам похожие подношения.  
В Тирас-бэйле все было наоборот. Все боги могли дать лишь одно — неуловимое благословение, но и куда более ощутимое уважение и почитание соплеменников. В Тирас-бэйле положение человека зависело не от рождения, возраста или богатства, а лишь от того, насколько верно он служил выбранным богам. Можно было поклоняться нескольким богам или одному, оставаться верным единожды выбранному богу всю жизнь или менять их чуть лине каждый год — не имело никакой разницы. Разные боги одобряли или нет разные ремесла. Иные боги допускали чуть ли не любое занятие для выбравших их, а другие были более строги. Как и наоборот — одни ремесла могли освоить последователи любых богов, а другие — лишь служащие определенному богу или богам.  
Боги Тирас-бэйла не имели алтарей и требовали странного служения. Такого же странного как и их имена: "не отворачивающаяся", "идущий за", "не видящая зла", "не сдающийся", "прощающая", "неистовый", "карающая", "открывающий путь"… Митан отчаялся не то, что понять, а хотя бы запомнить. Сотни богов окутывали Тирас-бэйл как аромат восточного базара, неуловимый, но не становящийся от этого менее осязаемым. То, что было очевидно для коренного жителя Тирас-бэйла, раз за разом повергало Митана в полное недоумение.  
Несмотря ни на что Митану нравился Тирас-бэйл.. Очаровывал своей непохожестью, величественной дикостью, свободой. Но он слишком разительно отличался от всего, что ранее знал или видел Митан. Жизнь в Тирас-бэйле была не просто другой, а совершенно другой. Митан всем сердцем хотел понять и принять Тирас-бэйл, но его нравы и обычаи оставались для него непостижимы. И он чувствовал себя чужаком.  
Поэтому когда Рафани приспичило податься в Ильбиан — через две пустыни и пять княжеств — Митан сам вызвался сопровождать ее. По Фарии одинокой женщине путешествовать слишком сложно, и ведь не сражаться же ей с каждым встречным?  
Он так и не понял, за какими пустынными демонами ее понесло в Ильбиан. Впрочем, Митан давно отчаялся понять Рафани. Но иногда ему казалось, что Рафани тоже тяготит удивительно прекрасная чуждость Тирас-бэйла. Не прошло и четырех лун с их приезда в Тирас-бэйл, когда Митан с Рафани покинули невероятную родину ее матери.  
И лишь уже на Ильбианском базаре Митан узнал, что Рафани разыскивала ту самую девочку, из-за которой ей поставили клеймо на щеку. Тогда, в пограничном фарийском городке Рафани услышала, что ее повезут в Ильбиан и запомнила имя торговца. И даже смогла найти его в Ильбиане. Но девочку давно продали. Ни деньги, ни угрозы не дали ответа — кому. Продавец просто не помнил. Не умеющая проигрывать Рафани злилась, выверяясь на Митана, но поделать ничего не могла.  
На обратном пути они присоединились к купеческому каравану. На четвертый день после выезда из Ильбиана на караван напали кочевники. Митан сражался вместе с охранниками каравана, но силы оказались слишком неравны. Последнее, что увидел Митан перед тем как упасть — уезжающую Рафани.

* * *  
Кочевники уже жгли деревни во владениях Бадияра. Войско паши пока сдерживало натиск на город, но с каждым днем это становилось все сложнее и сложнее. Бадияр-паша почти постоянно пребывал в столь опасной для окружающих смеси гнева и раздражения. Развлечения паши стали однообразнее, но чаще и оставались неизменно жестоки. После дневных тревог в опочивальне его раздражал любой посторонний звук, а успокаивало лишь холодное молчаливое терпение его мальчиков. Лучше всего умели терпеть Тхан и Эррен. Он их вызвал практически каждый день, иногда вместе, иногда с другими мальчишками. Но, когда они были вдвоем, теперь сзади всегда стоял только Тхан. После случая с Шельнаем все ночи в покоях паши Эррен проводил лежа на тумбе. Тогда паше не понравилось, как он вел себя, и это определило дальнейший способ использования "серебра" для ночных увеселений Бадияра.  
Покидая под утро покои паши, Тхан опять стал ловить на себе полные неконтролируемой ярости взгляды Эррена, видя которые, раньше он предпочитал не появляться в комнате "серебряного мальчика". Но теперь он наплевал на осторожность и после очередного совместного вызова к Бадияру сразу отправился к Эррену.  
Тот ничком лежал на кровати.  
— Тхан, уходи, — не подымая головы, глухо произнес он.  
— Нет.  
Внутренне замирая, Тхан присел рядом с Эрреном на кровать и дотронулся до него. Эррен рывком перевернулся на спину и уставился на Тхана с побелевшим от сдерживаемой ярости лицом, четким пятном выделяющимся в предрассветном полумраке на фоне более темных волос.  
— Уходи, а то ударю.  
— Бей.  
Тхан слышал, как тяжело дышит Эррен. А спустя мгновение он рванулся вперед, хватая Тхана за волосы и запрокидывая его голову. Тхан смог не отвести взгляда, почти утонув в лавине леденящей злобы, такой непривычно-чуждой для этих серых глаз.  
— Ты сам не представляешь, на что нарываешься, — сиплым, срывающимся голосом произнес Эррен.  
Но Тхан не отстранился и не попытался высвободиться. Эррен издал звук, напоминающий тихое рычание, и как коршун на добычу набросился на Тхана, сминая, скручивая, выгибая, выворачивая руки и не давая ни дернуться, ни шелохнуться.  
Тхан понял, что теперь не сможет вырваться, даже если захочет. Неожиданно это оказалось странно унизительным — осознавать, что он не может отбиться от тщедушного мальчишки, который даже ниже его ростом. Такого же раба как и он сам, не обладающего ни положением, ни властью, но лишь физически более сильного и тренированного.  
Тхан отчаянно рванулся и почти освободился из цепкого захвата, но сразу же понял, что его просто отпустили. И уже через секунду Тхан снова выгнулся с заведенными за спину руками. Следующая попытка вырваться закончилась ничем.  
Эррен бросил его животом на кровать. Одной рукой удерживая заломленные до боли руки, другой стянул с него штаны и коленом раздвинул ноги. Тхан закусил губу.  
— Ты этого хотел?! — услышал едва узнаваемый голос Эррена.  
Тхан молчал, ожидая, когда в его задний проход начнет вбиваться чужая плоть, но вместо этого почувствовал, как держащие его руки расслабляются, а спустя мгновение понял, что уже свободен. Тхан приподнялся и оглянулся. Эррен сидел на полу, опершись спиной о боковушку кровати и уткнувшись головой в колени. Тхан сполз вниз, присаживаясь рядом, обнимая Эррена и запуская руку в серую копну волос.  
— Знаешь, когда-нибудь я могу и не остановиться, — голос Эррена прозвучал едва слышно, но уже без подавляемых яростных интонаций.  
— Я это переживу, — так же тихо ответил Тхан.  
Эррен поднял голову.  
— Ты-то, может, и переживешь, но я — нет.  
— Куда ты денешься? — Тхан быстро поцеловал Эррена в висок, потом одним изящным движением взобрался к нему на колени, сползая вниз и прижимаясь промежностью к его чреслам.  
Эррен застонал и провел руками по обнаженным бедрам Тхана. Но прикосновения рук к шелковисто-холодной коже, которые еще совсем недавно поражали безжалостной силой, теперь были нежны и осторожны. Тхан нашел губами губы Эррена, впиваясь в них. Он обнял упрямого сероволосого мальчишку, прижимаясь, почти насаживаясь на упирающуюся в него отвердевше-стоящую плоть. Не разжимая объятий, Эррен уронил Тхана спиной на пол, приподнимая таз, раздвинул стройные ноги и вошел в него.  
Потом, уже излившись, Эррен долго целовал это идеально-красивое тело. И Тхан сразу даже не заметил, как губы Эррена опустились слишком низко, очнувшись, лишь когда они обхватили головку его полурасслабленного члена.  
Тхан помнил, чем для Эррена закончился первый и пока единственный подобный опыт.  
— Что ты делаешь? Не надо, — попытался слабо запротестовать Тхан.  
Но уверенные движения языка Эррена лучше любых слов отмели все сомнения, а мгновение спустя Тхан почувствовал пальцы Эррена на своей мошонке и уже не думал ни о чем, коме собственных ощущений. Эррен не останавливался и не выпускал изо рта его мужское естество, пока Тхан не кончил ему в горло.  
Когда позже они обнявшись лежали на узкой кровати, Эррен по своему обыкновению абсолютно неожиданно и без малейшего повода спокойно сказал, просто констатируя факт:  
— Если понадобится, я умру за тебя.  
Тхану потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать услышанное.  
— Не говори так, — внезапно севшим голосом попросил он.  
— Тхан, но это — правда, — Эррен поймал взгляд ярко-синих глаз. — Сам я уже давно знаю это, но, как всегда, тебе не говорю. А так нельзя.

Не прошло и месяца, как кочевники вошли в Ихтаналь. В возникшей неразберихе уже никому не было дело до жителей дома для мальчиков, и Митан с Тханом достаточно легко выбрались из гаремных помещений. Митан заполучил себе меч, обезоружив первого же встретившегося им стража, который совершенно не ожидал стремительной атаки со стороны наложника. После следующего столкновения с остатками охраны Барияра он раздобыл клинок и для Тхана. Тот тоже умел держать оружие в руках. Хоть и близко не настолько хорошо, чтобы наравне сражаться бок о бок с Митаном, но вполне мог самостоятельно парировать несколько ударов неожиданно появившегося на их пути стражника или кочевника — пока Митан разберется с доставшимися ему противниками.  
Во дворце Бадияра царил полный хаос. Слуги и рабы в ужасе попрятались, шепотом проклиная немилостивую судьбу, кочевников и Бадияра. Стражи пытались сдержать натиск прорвавшихся сквозь внешние стены кочевников и оттеснить их обратно к воротам, но вместо этого были вынуждены отступать все дальше вглубь дворцовых построек.  
Лавируя между очагами сражения и по возможности обходя их, Митану с Тханом почти удалось выбраться из дворца, когда они натолкнулись на целый отряд кочевников. Уже через минуту Тхан оказался обезоруженным и сбитым с ног. Митан сразу же сдался. Он мог попытаться погибнуть в бою, но не был уверен, что сделал бы такой выбор, даже не будь с ним Тхана. Их скрутили, связали и повезли в лагерь. Хоть они и наткнулись на кочевников с оружием в руках, но одежды выдавали в них наложников. Митан знал, что кочевники ценили и уважали чужое умение сражаться. И, благодаря оказанному сопротивлению, их, скорее всего, оставят для вождя и лучших воинов, а не отдадут на потраву обычным солдатам.  
Привезя в стойбище, их бросили в центр одного из образованных кибитками кругов. Сейчас в лагере почти никого не было — только женщины, дети и раненные. Все воины завершали взятие Ихтаналя.  
Сидя на обжигающе горячем песке Митан лопатками чувствовал спину прислонившегося к нему Тхана. Такого изумительно невозмутимо-спокойного Тхана. Митан боялся, совершенно точно зная, что их ждет, но стараясь не дать страху заполонить рассудок. Тхан тоже не мог не понимать ожидающей их участи, но его извечное леденящее спокойствие действовало на Митана как глоток освежающей воды на утомленного дневным зноем путника. Едва шевеля уже немеющими от туго затянутых веревок кистями, Митан нащупал связанные руки Тхана, коснулся его тонких холодных пальцев и уже не отпускал их, страстно желая, чтобы время каким-то чудом остановилось, и они так вечно сидели на этом песке, затерявшись между прошлым и будущим.  
Они видели, как горит Ихтаналь и как возвращаются в лагерь разгоряченные боем и опьяненные победой всадники. Сразу воины обнимали выбежавших встречать их жен и приветствовали соплеменников, похваляясь добычей, но позже обратили внимание и на пленников. К Митану с Тханом подошло несколько кочевников, потом заинтересовано потянулись остальные. Их обступили, лапая, щипая и обрывая одежды. Тхан застыл, словно неживой, а Митан едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать вырываться.  
— Бадиярские мальчики для плотских утех, — пояснил кто-то.  
— Какие милашки! — засмеялись сзади.  
— Вы поэтому их сюда притащили?  
— Ага. И они даже знают, с какой стороны взяться за меч.  
От двусмысленности ответа грохнул дружный гогот.  
— Небось со своим старичком и нормальных мужских чресел не видели!  
— Ничего, мы это исправим!  
Грубые руки, тормоша и жадно ощупывая, оторвали их друг от друга, подняли на ноги и принялись передавать по кругу, пока лишь только дурачась. Но долго ли им перейти к настоящим развлечениям? Митан хотел закрыть глаза, но вместо этого скользнул взглядом поверх голов и увидел наездницу, въезжающую в лагерь с последним отрядом кочевников. Женщина среди мужчин. Одетая не как жена, а как воин, но с округлившейся фигурой, выдающей, что она на сносях. И с вычурной татуировкой на щеке, полностью скрывающей за сложным узором позорное клеймо.  
Сердце Митана один раз неверяще дернулось и замерло. Рафани.  
Она увидела и его узнала почти сразу — Митан понял по сузившимся глазам и сжавшимся в тонкую нитку губам, но больше ни чем не выдала, что ей знаком один из пленников. Митан выдохнул, почти не замечая прикосновений и сальных шуточек воинов и не отрывая глаз от лица Рафани. Только бы не опустить ресницы и не отвести взгляд!  
Рафани так же неспешно как и остальные всадники приближалась к месту начинающейся забавы. Митану казалось, что, стоит только на мгновение отвлечься, как Рафани развернет своего коня и скроется среди кибиток, так и не подъехав. Если бы речь шла только о нем, то, поддавшись внезапно охватившему его стыду, он бы не посмел с таким вызовом смотреть на нее. Но он не имел права лишать Тхана последнего, пусть и иллюзорного шанса.  
Рафани вплотную подъехала к кольцу окруживших двух пленников воинов.  
Митан вскинул голову. Слушай, сестренка, слушай. Смотри, во что превратился твой сводный братец. Таки отвернешься и сделаешь вид, что не узнала? Или нет?  
Похотливо улыбающийся крупный бородатый мужчина полностью сорвал с Тхана остатки одежды и принялся жестко мять его ягодицы, второй рукой высвобождая собственную плоть из кожаных штанов со сложной шнуровкой.  
— А мне больше нравится серенький! — протяжно сказал кто-то, и Митан ощутил, как его нагибают вперед и прижимают к возбужденным чреслам, восставшее естество которых чувствовалось даже через ткань.  
Коротко свистнул кинжал и облапивший Митана воин повалился на землю с пробитым горлом.  
Разом замолчав, кочевники застыли, недоверчиво глядя на быстро впитывающуюся в песок вытекающую из-под тела кровавую лужу. Потом с недоумением обернулись к той, чья рука только что оборвала жизнь их товарища.  
"Совсем не изменилась", — отстранено подумал Митан, — "Такая же неистовая. Предстоящее материнство не сделало ее ни милосерднее, не медлительнее. И ее кинжалы по-прежнему быстрее мысли."  
— Жена, что это значит?! — гневно воскликнул один из приехавших вместе с Рафани всадников — относительно молодой, но в богато украшенных нарядах, остальные кочевники почтительно расступились, пропуская его вперед. — Если тебе захотелось завести себе красивого мальчика…  
— Это — мой брат, — перебила она, обжигающе-холодным взглядом угольно-черных глаз словно создавая невидимую границу вокруг двух пленников.  
Даже все еще державший Тхана мужчина выпустил из рук добычу и сделал шаг назад. На лицах воинов отразилось смущеннее, смешенное с досадой. Все косились на вождя, ожидая его решения, но никто не двинулся с места. Вождь молча стоял, покусывая губу, и наблюдал за женой.  
Рафани соскочила с лошади, размашисто-стремительным, совсем не женским шагом подошла к пленникам и двумя быстрыми ударами разрезала путы Митана. Он сразу же преодолел несколько метров, разделяющих его с Тханом, и принялся распутывать его веревки, поражаясь нечеловеческому спокойствию последнего. Тот даже не дрожал, только кожа, казалось, была еще холоднее, чем обычно.  
Митан поймал на себе взгляд Рафани. Совсем не так она смотрела на Ларика или Дирана, когда помогала им. Братьев Рафани любила. А Митана едва ли не ненавидела за то, что не смогла бросить.  
— Рафани, он — раб, наложник, — в голосе вождя слышалась неуверенность и легкие просительные нотки. — Так нельзя.  
— Он. Мой. Брат. — ответ Рафани прозвучал коротко и четко, как удары хлыста. И еще один черный сполох ледяной ярости во взгляде.  
От нахлынувшего облегчения Митан едва удержался на ногах. Все. Теперь уж точно — все. Ох, как он был не уверен. Но теперь она сделает все. Не зависимо от того, что скажет потом. Митан знал эту каменную непримиримость младшей сестренки. Кочевники, похоже, тоже уже успели столкнуться с несгибаемым неистовством гирахлонского пустынного демона. Она не отступит. Просто не умеет отступать. Умрет, но не откажется от принятого решения. Теперь уже не отвернется от Митана, чего бы это не стоило ни ей, ни остальным.  
Окружавшие нерешительно попятились от пленников, отходя еще на несколько шагов и оглядываясь на вождя. Даже просто биться с Рафани ради смазливых мальчиков ни у кого не было малейшего желания — ставшая одной из них чужестранка считалась опасным противником. Но поднять руку на жену вождя, носящую под сердцем его ребенка? А в том, что она поднимет руку и не только — никто не сомневался. Труп на песке более чем красноречиво свидетельствовал, что будет со следующим, кто посмеет дотронуться до сероволосого бадиярского наложника. Вождь безнадежно махнул рукой. Он мог остановить свою жену, но только приказав убить ее. Парочка рабов того не стоит.  
— Эй, а черненького-то нам оставь! — крикнули с задних рядов.  
Рафани остановилась, с расчетливой задумчивостью глядя на Тхана. Тот едва ощутимо вздрогнул — впервые за все время их пребывания в лагере кочевников.  
— Нет, Рафани, — тихо сказал Митан, сам удивляясь, что может вот так — без тени страха, неуверенности или сомнений смотреть на обычно ужасавшую его сестренку. — Или вытаскивай нас вместе, или катись к пустынным демонам!  
— Я забираю обоих, — порывом колючего ветра прошелестело над рядами собравшихся.  
Воины расступились, пропуская одну безумную девушку и двух юношей — полуголого и полностью раздетого. Рафани отвела их к одной из кибиток, в полном молчании бросила им одежду, а потом привела трех оседланных лошадей. Так и выехала вместе с юношами из празднующего победу лагеря, не сказав ни слова.  
Рафани гнала, как сумасшедшая, почти загоняя лошадей — от стоянки до стоянки, от лагеря до лагеря, без сна и отдыха, не делая привалов ни днем, ни ночью. Лишь изредка спешивалась в стойбищах дружественных кочевых племен, чтобы сменить лошадей и наскоро перекусить. Неистово-яростную жену верховного вождя узнавали в любом лагере. Рафани почти полгода прожила с кочевниками — более чем достаточно, чтобы все оценили ее неудержимый нрав. На странных путешественников бросали удивленные взгляды, но никто не задавал вопросов и не пытался остановить.  
Даже Митан валился с ног. На посеревшего от усталости Тхана страшно было смотреть. Но он ни разу ни словом, ни жестом не выдал, насколько тяжело ему дается эта бесконечная скачка. За все время только один раз Рафани объявила привал, и они смогли несколько часов поспать, пережидая самую сильную жару, а после снова тронулись в путь.  
Вечером пятого дня почти непрерывной скачки, когда до Ильбиана оставалось не более одного дневного перехода, и все стоянки кочевников остались далеко позади, Рафани, наконец, остановилась.  
— Дальше — сами, — она бросила на песок кошель с монетами, разворачиваясь обратно к землям кочевников.  
— Спасибо, Рафани, — сказал Митан.  
Она осадила коня и несколько секунд не отрываясь смотрела на него.  
— Как ты смеешь произносить мое имя?! Слабак! — с презрением бросила она. — Гаремная подстилка! Лучше бы ты умер!  
Митан лишь в первое мгновение отшатнулся, а потом с не меньшей страстностью накинулся на Рафани:  
— Когда?! Когда ты подставила меня отцу с той девчонкой? Или когда хотела оставить расплачиваться за ваш побег?! Или, может, когда сбежала во время атаки кочевников?!!  
Рафани даже задохнулась от возмущения.  
— Ты!!! Ты смеешь меня обвинять?! Ты должен был умереть еще в девять лет за грехи своей матери!  
— Долеят так не считала.  
Рафани зашипела как разбуженная змея.  
— Никогда не смей возвращаться в Тирас-бэйл! Слышишь, я тебе запрещаю! И не приближайся больше к моей матери! Это не твоя родина и не твоя семья! А иначе я сама тебя поймаю, и ты пожалеешь, что намедни тебя не затрахали до смерти! — гневно выкрикнула она и пустила коня в галоп.  
— Занятная у тебя сестрица, — осторожно произнес Тхан, глядя на застывше-молчащего Митана.  
Тот неожиданно легко рассмеялся, перегнулся с лошади и поцеловал в его губы. Потом спешился и подобрал кошель с монетами.  
— Ерунда все это. Главное — мы живы и свободны.  
— На долго ли? — пессимистично спросил Тхан. — С рабским клеймом в Фарии далеко не уйдешь.  
— Доберемся до Ильбиана, а дальше что-нибудь придумаем, — отмахнулся Митан.

В Ильбиане они сняли недорогую комнату в гостинице и двое суток отсыпались, не в состоянии прийти в себя после изматывающего путешествия. На третий день они выбрались в город и на улочках возле базара столкнулись со свитой Калароса — старшего советника короля Густава. Тот чуть с ума не сошел от счастья, узнав в случайном прохожем своего безнадежно разыскиваемого принца.  
Странное письмо, привезенное из Гэндлода, всколыхнуло давно уже угасшую надежду. И король Густав тут же отправил Калароса в Ихтаналь, но тот не смог добраться дальше Ильбиана. Когда корабль ольханцев прибыл в порт, в глубине континента уже вовсю свирепствовали кочевники. Каларос несколько раз нанимал отряды, посылая с письмами их Ихтаналь, но ни один из них не вернулся. А о том, чтобы успешно пробиться сквозь пылающую в огне пустыню вместе с привезенным выкупом за ольханского принца — не могло быть и речи. Каралос был мудрым человеком и понимал, что дав кочевникам себя убить и ограбить, он никак не поможет своему принцу. Поэтому, скрепя сердце, дожидался, пока не утихнут бесчинства кочующих по пустыне орд, делая все возможное и невозможное, чтобы хоть как-то приблизить этот день.  
Учитывая приметную внешность Тхана, несмотря на прошедшие годы и даже в дешевом бурнусе не узнать его было практически не возможно. Каларос не верил своим глазам лишь считанные секунды, а потом, повергая свиту в шок несвойственным возрасту и почтенному положению проворством, поспешил обнять чудом найденного принца.  
Митан ухитрился исчезнуть как раз во время их встречи. Когда Тхан, совершенно не ожидавший увидеть посреди Ильбиана знакомое лицо из своего такого, казалось, далекого прошлого, пришел в себя и оглянулся — Митана уже нигде не было видно.

 

Тхан стоял на палубе корабля, уплывавшего в Ольханну. За прошедшие несколько дней Митан так и не появился. Когда между пристанью и бортом пролегла достаточно широкая полоса воды, Тхан увидел неспешно идущего по пристани невысокого сероволосого человека. Вот, паршивец! Тхан не знал, не хотел заранее думать, что бы сделал или сказал, если бы до отплытия разыскал Митана в Ильбиане. Но теперь уже это не имело значения.  
Вцепившись в борт судна, Тхан неотрывно смотрел на застывшую на деревянном помосте такую знакомую фигуру с летящими по ветру длинными волосами, которые заходящее солнце окрашивало в тот самый ярко-серебристый свет, из-за которого их обладателя и прозвали Эрреном.

Когда корабль превратился в далекую едва различимую точку на горизонте, Митан присел на нагретые дневным солнцем камни. Деньги Рафани закончились еще вчера, и от проданной лошади остались лишь мелкие монеты. А под бурнусом на плече горит рабское клеймо. И он опять совершенно один.  
Могло быть хуже.


End file.
